


Шепот ганы

by neun_geschichten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Action, Contract killing, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Humor, Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M, killers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелитературная, обсценная повесть о том, как Герк Хэнсен за деньги убивал людей, и как сын его ему помогал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шепот ганы

Саймон жертвует последний “Оптрекс”, но без них уже было просто никак. Герк запрокидывает голову, веки дрожат, принимая, каждое, лекарственную капельку, и резь немного отпускает. Сраное солнце выжгло бы ему глаза, если б не панамка. Маловата, правда, но неудивительно. Она ж не его.  
  
Он пристреливался больше десяти часов, но из-за разницы в температурах - дом Фуентосы с самого утра нагревался солнцем, а на горе, где обосновался Герк, дул сильный боковой ветер, - каждый раз мазал и только пугал тупых мафиози осколками бетона, выбитых из стены свинцом. Столько упреждений, мать их, конечно, на следующий же день он взял с собой Саймона. Саймона с Оптрексом, какая удача.  
Малец корректирует блестяще, будто родился с биноклем вместо синих, как лосины Супермена, глаз. Правда после того, как он на подпольных снайперских курсах смазал патроны для винтовки, потому что накануне пожрал каких-то грибов, и из-за этого его команда феерически вздулась, до оружия его вообще перестали допускать, но так даже лучше, думает Герк. Лучше, чтобы дерганный, тупой глазастик просто пялился в окуляр и подсказывал.   
  
\- Дальность - шестьсот метров, ветер косой, четыре метра в секунду.   
  
Фуентоса, жирный мексиканец с лоснящейся от пота лысиной, хватает молоденькую блондинку за ягодицу, пока та теребит остатки его черных кудрей на висках. Буквально через минуту должен вбежать очередной перепуганный телохранитель, чтобы попросить босса уйти в дом.  
Но пока никого нет, еще есть секунд сорок.  
Косой, четыре метра. Поправка на ветер - семьдесят два сантиметра, если косой, то еще на два, итого тридцать шесть. Поправка на деривацию - семь сантиметров. Тридцать шесть минус семь. Двадцать девять влево. Окей, пусть будет тридцать. На дистанции шестьсот метров это равно половине тысячной - пол-деления или один щелчок барабана для перемещения средней точки попадания вправо.  
Герк целится Фуентосе в правый глаз, и, если все верно, смерть жахнет Васко прямо в лобешник. Стреляет через две секунды, не зацеливаясь, легко тянет спуск.  
  
Пуля попадает Васко в переносицу, он откидывает голову и безвольным мешком сползает по стенке, размазывая по ней кровь. Баба визжит, что слышно даже на горе, выкидывает нахрен мартини с зонтиком, на вмиг ослабевших ногах ломится к дому, размахивает руками, кидается на телохранителя, только вбежавшего на задний двор. Герк тихо хмыкает.  
  
\- Собирайся, - он хрустит позвонками, трет глаза. - Я пока позвоню Чарли, заберем бабки завтра утром.  
  
Саймон хмурится, не догоняя, смотрит на Герка и не двигается с места.  
  
\- Почему завтра?  
  
\- А что, тебе прикипело сегодня?  
  
\- Я за квартиру не платил почти два месяца, Эрл сказал, мне яй…  
  
\- Переночуешь у нас, - отмахивается Герк, поднимаясь с места, достает мобильник.  
  
\- Но Чак…  
  
\- Его не будет дома.  
  
\- А где…  
  
\- Ты слишком много пиздишь, мелкий. Собирай винтовку.   
  
Саймон, не уверенный, что Эрл не проберется к нему в ночи и не открутит таки яйца, пока он сладко спит в кровати неуравновешенного сына мистера Хэнсена, который, кстати, тоже может открутить ему яйца, если вдруг не дай бог проссыт, что Саймон спал на его койке, начинает лихорадочно откручивать сошки у Ремингтона.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- БЛЯТЬ!  
  
\- Не маши руками, ты его нервируешь.  
  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя собака.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
\- Что? Она не твоя?  
  
\- Не знаю, нет.   
  
\- А чья?  
  
\- Я точно так же впервые вижу псину и понятия не имею, какого она делает в моем доме, и если на секунду притвориться, что у тебя есть мозги, а я уже сказал, что собака не моя, то ты наверняка сделаешь простой, как ебаный день, вывод.  
  
\- Ты тоже не знаешь?  
  
\- Блять, нет!  
  
\- А что тогда?  
  
\- То, что псину приволок мой сын, вот что.  
  
\- А где он?  
  
\- Ты заебал.  
  
Герк переступает через бульдога, который от какой-то необъяснимой радости мечется в ногах, подпрыгивает на своих коротеньких лапах и пытается лизнуть в прыжке руки, идет на кухню, по пути пристроив в кладовке чехол с винтовкой и отмахнувшись от патронташа, свисающего с бельевой веревки. Саймон остается стоять, зажатый неугомонной псиной в крошечной прихожей, пытаясь прикрыться пустыми коробками от пиццы. Герк даже не комментирует тот странный факт, что человек, помогающий убивать людей, вдруг боится собак; он давно просек, что этот странный шкет полон сюрпризов, заебов и вообще какой-то… припизднутый.  
  
В квартире, где из шестидесяти квадратных метров, десять метров занимает кухня, больше похожая на свинарник и логовище механика, двадцать метров - гостиная с разваливающимся диваном и теликом, пятнадцать - неприкосновенная вотчина Чарльза Хэнсена, - безумно, невыносимо жарко.  
У них нет кондиционера, да и за те копейки, что стоит вся эта дырища, владелец не пожертвовал даже старого вентилятора. Все окна выходят на одну, конечно же, солнечную сторону, сквозняка нет, из кухни дюже пованивает какой-то просрочкой, и весь этот смрад, смешиваясь с дивным букетом из кучи не стиранных неделями носков, слоями душного марева сгущается и плавает где-то под потолком.  
Чак, договаривающийся со всеми заказчиками Герка, носит старый катушечный телефон по квартире, опутывает, как паук паутиной, проводом стулья, стол, диван, только потому что не может разговаривать сидя или стоя на месте, и мелкий, по стеночке пролезающий в кухню, спотыкается о провод, но умудряется даже не упасть и не расшибиться о плиту.  
Псина бежит за ним, наступает ему на ноги, нюхает, и бедняга аж вжимается в тарахтящий холодильник, когда бульдог тычется носом ему в пальцы ног и фыркает.  
  
\- Герк, убери его.  
  
\- Успокойся, у тебя просто ноги воняют.  
  
\- Зачем он нюхает, если они воняют?  
  
\- Собаки всегда все нюхают, Саймон. Если ты повернешься и слегка присядешь, он понюхает и твою тощую задницу.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Что нет?  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб он нюхал мою задницу.  
  
\- Ну тогда не ной, - Герк морщится, рассматривая кружку с остатками какао и отставляет ее на стопку заляпанных чем-то жирным книг по баллистике. - Пиво будешь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Хэнсен открывает бутылку о столешницу, но когда Саймон тянется за ней, на кухню, зажав трубку между ухом и плечом, заходит Чак, вырывает у отца пиво и, недовольно покосившись на гостя, уходит в туалет.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что его не будет дома.  
  
\- Если сказал, значит не будет.  
  
\- Но он здесь, - Саймон опасливо косится в сторону сортира, где сидит Чак, не потрудившийся даже дверь прикрыть, впрочем, он просто так там сидит, в штанах и этих своих абсолютно ебанутых ботинках с металлическими пластинами, которые в такую жару не наденет даже прожженный нацист.   
  
Саймон не любит агрессивных людей и не любит с ними связываться, потому что с его хлипким телосложением можно отправить в нокаут только картонный манекен ушастого Закари Куинто из Стар Трека, но еще больше Саймон не любит Чака Хэнсена, венчающего его пирамиду буйных оружейников - тех немногих людей, с которыми он не долбит, не нюхает и не набухивается. До знакомства с Хэнсенами Саймон искренне считал, что невозможно на ровном месте взять и помешать кому-то просто одним фактом своего существования. До того дня, когда Чак прямо с порога не втащил ему по роже вместо благодарности за доставку выбракованных прицелов для СВД, он действительно в это верил.  
Герк не отвечает, только так можно прервать бесполезное бла бла бла, тоннами вываливающееся из этого неестественно яркого рта. Он смотрит на кривящиеся губы Саймона, того опять достает бульдог, пытающийся залезть ему под майку. Не у каждой телки настолько неприличный, алый рот, а тут смотри - будто вчера обсосал все бутылки в баре. Герк протягивает мелкому свое пиво.  
Саймон прикладывается к горлышку, делает пару глотков и облизывается.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Хэ…  
  
\- Завали, Стэйси, - очень грубо обрывает Герк, - где твой тупой братец?  
  
\- Не очень-то вежливо.  
  
\- Он мне денег должен.  
  
\- Да мне насрать, Герк, приличий никто не отменял.  
  
\- Окей, - Герк поджимает губы и переминается с ноги на ногу, напряженно выдыхая и прокручивая в голове цитаты из книжки по управлению гневом, которую когда-то спиздил у сына. - Окей, Стэйси. Утро действительно охуенно славное, даже несмотря на то, что ты укрываешь от меня своего нерадивого брата, который должен мне семь штук. Как твоя мама?  
  
\- Она умерла в мае, козел.  
  
\- Не она ли сдала вас в детдом?  
  
\- Я любила ее!  
  
\- Очевидно, это был стокгольмский синдром. Брат дома?  
  
Стэйси с каменным лицом захлопывает дверь у Герка перед носом. Мелкий топчется на газоне возле клумбы, видимо, стараясь без палева потушить бычок в ямочке на щеке славного, как это дерьмовое утро, декоративного гномика. Ему удается осуществить задуманное, но, похоже, хозяйка замечает в окно этот вопиющий акт вандализма, и дверь перед Герком снова распахивается.  
Стэйси выходит с ружьем, и Хэнсен невольно вскидывает ладони.  
  
\- Убери руки от гномика, мелкий ушлепок! - она передергивает затвор. - Или дырка в твоей жопе станет моей новой пепельницей!  
  
\- Саймон, - спокойно говорит Герк и лучезарно улыбается Стэйси, - ну-ка съебал оттуда… Стэйси, доброе утро.  
  
\- Иди на хуй!  
  
И снова захлопывает дверь.  
  
\- Блять! - Герк сплевывает и спускается вниз по выкрашенным в какой-то упаднический серый цвет ступенькам. - Какого хрена ты делаешь, а?!  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Позвони Чаку, пусть пробьет у этой ненормальной, где Тендо.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, она ему скажет?  
  
\- Эта курица его обожает, конечно скажет.  
  
Пока мелкий возится с телефоном, Герк осматривает свой мустанг по кругу. Он всегда так делает, если поблизости нет орешков, пива или зубочисток в маленьких бумажных обертках, которые можно бесконечно ломать, сгибать, скручивать, протыкать ими бумажки или делать флажки.  
Саймон разговаривает метрах в двух от него, но даже с этого расстояния Герк слышит, как Чак орет в трубку какие-то бессмысленные оскорбления.  
Таким он стал после смерти мамы, точнее после того, как Герк попытался заменить ее. Например няней, что было сокрушительным провалом, и маленький Чак сбежал из дома, и его искали трое суток. Когда Герк решил, что сам станет заменой Анджелы, сын чуть не убил его из РПГ, и после этого начались неконтролируемые приступы агрессии, в большинстве случаев заканчивавшиеся приводами и условными сроками. Еще раз пытаться Хэнсен не хотел, и какое-то время даже старался не попадаться ему на глаза, уходил из дома с рассветом, возвращался, когда Чак уже спал. Мир пришел сам собой, когда мозг безутешного отца уже задолбался буксовать перед нехитрой, на первый взгляд, задачей - найти общий язык с ребенком, и когда сын нашел тайник с оружием и просек, что папаша зарабатывает на жизнь далеко не продажей огнестрела. Герк тогда вернулся поздно ночью после очередного заказа, обнаружил на диване Чака, спящего в обнимку с дедушкиным штуцером, и решил, что с этого момента он больше не отдалится от сына и на фут. А как потом выяснилось, работа с заказами и чистка всего отцовского арсенала сильно помогала Чаку забывать, что он затычка в каждой жопе, и на пару часов делала из вспыльчивого психопата тихого, педантичного психопата, который иногда даже говорил “пожалуйста” и “спасибо”.  
  
\- Герк, - Саймон улыбается и подходит вразвалочку, будто только что разрешил все проблемы мира, - я позвонил.  
  
Мелкий любит быть полезным, и Хэнсен знает, как привязывать к себе таких людей. Герк вообще хорошо знает, как подсластить людям жизнь, при этом в упор не замечая, в какую задницу катится его собственная.  
Он треплет Саймона по волосам и пару раз мнет пальцами его шею - достаточно, чтобы через тактильные ощущения передалась благодарность и немножко симпатии. Достаточно, чтобы мелкий вальяжно облокотился на мустанг в недвусмысленной близости от своего “приятеля” и закурил по-новой.  
Этого также достаточно, чтобы в следующий момент наехать на пацана, за то что посмел прикоснуться к машине, дать ему под зад и отправить к двери бешеной сестрички Чои.  
Гонять по мелочи, часто хвалить, не запрещать играться с наркотой, но спуска не давать, иногда натравливать Чака и припугивать расправой. Отличная практика, которая за два месяца делает из наркомана-неофита послушного мальчика на побегушках.  
  
\- Давай бегом, мелкий, - добродушно отсылает Герк, - может успеем заехать пожрать.  
  
\- У меня голяк, чувак, - виновато улыбается Саймон.  
  
\- Где ты успел проебать два куска, идиот?!  
  
\- Отдал за квартиру, и вырубил себе немного на вечер… ну, ты понял.  
  
Герк только закатывает глаза, надевает очки и садится за руль.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Бездна призывает бездну. Искушенных людей наваждения одолевают если не крайне редко, то исключительно в тех случаях, когда хуже уже быть просто не может. Первое наваждение с Герком Хэнсеном случилось, когда Чаку исполнилось девятнадцать лет. Празднование дня рождения длилось всю ночь и изящно завершилось в полицейском участке, откуда абсолютно невменяемого сына Герк забирал сам будучи в таких дровах, что весь путь от кабинета шерифа до стоянки не отпускал руку Чака, только потому что боялся упасть. Именно тогда младшему Хэнсену со всей силы в голову ударила моча, и дома он, под предлогом благодарности, два часа делал отцу массаж. Герк выдержал это испытание и с достоинством вышел из ситуации, грозившей на третьем часу перерасти в глубокий минет, вырубив Чака и уехав спать к брату. Два литра бурбона и шесть заказов на месяц вперед укрепили его победу.  
  
Второй раз наваждение одолело месяц спустя, затоптав и раздавив Герка бесполезностью любого, самого отчаянного сопротивления, как будто шансов не было вообще. “Собственно, их и не было”, - часто любит оправдываться Герк, глядя на себя в зеркало и разглядывая синяки, которые наставил ему сын.   
  
За час до произошедшего Хэнсен пристрелил бы любого шерстяного пидораса, намекнувшего даже издалека на возможность завалить в койку собственного сына. А через полтора часа он стискивал трясущимися руками бортики заляпанной зубной пастой раковины, смотрел невидящим, мутным взглядом в свое отражение в таком же немытом, заляпанном зеркале, ожидая какого-то особого, киллерского линчевания за содеянное, правда, непонятно от кого. Внизу живота еще сладко ныло от сильнейшего оргазма, когда сзади в дверном проеме показался Чак. Голый, с разбитой губой и наливающимся фонарем под левым глазом, он подошел со спины, неотрывно глядя Герку в глаза, постоял рядом какое-то время, заметил на толчке пушку и слабо улыбнулся.   
  
\- Слишком поздно для этого, старик, - он разрядил пистолет и, с какой-то чудовищной нежностью поцеловав Герка в плечо, от которой у последнего мгновенно свело в груди, залез в душ.   
  
Герк до сих пор считает, что тогда из зеркала на него смотрел сам Сатана.   
  
На следующий день, выпив еще больше бурбона, чем месяц назад, Хэнсен продал Сатане душу и повез сына в тир. Он дал ему оружие, он научил сына убивать, подсознательно надеясь то ли на то, что отпрыск в очередном приступе гнева просто отстрелит ему башку за все грехи, то ли на то, что Чак настолько увлечется снайперским делом, что забудет про член Герка.  
Но родившийся с призванием стать занозой в отцовской жопе Чак не только не забыл про член, он напоминал о своих желаниях чуть ли не каждые пять минут.  
Когда фляга начала свистеть, Герк не заметил, а когда из-за регулярных нервотрепок проебал чрезвычайно важный заказ, и все дело чуть не стоило им жизни, собственно, когда настал момент, что хуже быть просто не могло, - наваждение поглотило Герка Хэнсена с головой.  
  
Он перестал замечать, как разглядывает Чака. Он перестал шарахаться от далеко не самых невинных прикосновений. Он перестал напрягаться, что сын теперь приходит спать в его постель. И в какой-то момент он перестал сожалеть о том, что однажды сорвался и трахнул Чака. Трахал всю ночь в несколько заходов, и никогда еще ему не было так хорошо.   
С тех пор наваждения для него стали обычным делом, все равно что поссать сходить. Наваждение одолевало за завтраком, иногда после полудня, чаще ближе к вечеру, а на уикендах не отпускало вовсе. И если у искушенных людей наваждения, как правило, случаются только когда хуже уже быть не может, то жизнь Герка Хэнсена - это сплошной, беспросветный пиздец, и так вышло, что конкретно с этим он не планирует ничего делать. От наваждений обычно избавляются, а Герк никогда не сможет избавиться от Чака.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Семисотый Ремингтон Герку подарили, когда он увольнялся из Корпуса. У него был тяжелый ствол старого образца, который почти полностью гасил отдачу при стрельбе; его Герк сразу заменил стволом из нержавеющей стали от мартовской винтовки, а потом еще покрыл его сверху тефлоном. Так что в целом оружие представляло из себя ужасное зрелище, и Чак его называл “самопальной хуевиной”, но вопреки всему любил больше остальных, и стрелять Герк учил его именно с Ремингтоном.  
  
Чак ерзает на куртке Саймона и поднимает “самопальную хуевину” плавным, отработанным за несколько лет движением. Если бы он находился в менее хреновых условиях, то, может быть, устроился бы и поудобней, не в зарослях туи и не в компании пиздливого мелкого, от которого предательски дергается глаз. Он знает, что ему, возможно, придется провести здесь всю ночь, если “Большой Папа Пентекост” не побрезгует нажраться в обществе мексиканцев, так что отжимает у Саймона куртку - если будет лежать на холодной плитке, то напрочь отморозит нежно любимую Герком задницу, а этого никак нельзя допустить.   
  
Уперев винтовку в плечо, Чак ставит локти на колени и, наклонив плечи вперед, перехватывает “хуевину” так, что мышцы практически не напрягаются. Он внимательно смотрит в прицел и через мощные линзы, улавливающие почти все, следит за головой и спиной высоченного черного мужика, которые в прицеле в десять раз больше оригинала. Большим пальцем опускает предохранитель.   
  
\- Стэкер у бара, – говорит он в гарнитуру, на том конце его слушает отец, – и теперь я заполучу его задницу.   
  
“А я - твою”, - хочет сказать Герк, но только дает последние указания по корректировке, лишний раз брякает какую-то бессмысленную глупость про врожденный талант, ну это так, чтоб потешить сыновье самолюбие, на котором живет и едет все остальное.   
  
Саймон рядом перестает жрать свой кебаб, замирает и внутренне подбирается, как это обычно с ним бывает перед убийством, наблюдая за работой сына мистера Хэнсена, который отказался от его помощи в наведении, в очередной раз дал ему по роже, очевидно, для профилактики, и купил кебаб, чтобы у мелкого был занят рот, и бубнил он поменьше.  
  
Отключившись практически от всего, Чак пытается погрузиться в тот источник внутреннего спокойствия, который за две тысячи баксов сформировал ему жирный, бородатый психотерапевт из “Центра психологической поддержки долбоебам-рецедивистам”, как его называет Пипита, их новая домработница, которая, как и Саймон, Чака недолюбливает. Единственное, что имеет значение сейчас - это его указательный палец, лежащий на спусковом крючке. Чак корректирует и устанавливает прицел на спине Пентекоста, ближе к позвоночнику, в то время как тот не спеша потягивает мутное пойло из олд-фэшэнда, облокотившись на темное, блестящее дерево небольшой стойки. Вокруг него снуют туда-сюда голожопые мексиканские цыпы, размахивая начесанными гривами, атмосфера на площадке спокойная и совсем не предвещает пули в башке.  
  
Саймон облизывает жирные пальцы, долго разглядывая уродливую винтовку. Взгляд с винтовки медленно и предсказуемо перетекает на стрелка, и мелкий смотрит на предплечья Чака, на кисти рук в кожаных перчатках, на рукава футболки, туго обтягивающие бицепсы, на ворот и на влажную кожу шеи, вспотевшую от волнения. Саймон так завороженно пялится, что неосознанно тянется облизанными пальцами к ничего не подозревающему Хэнсену, и когда тот еле слышно говорит Герку “цель захвачена”, - теплые подушечки касаются набухшей венки на шее.  
  
\- Блять! - Чак дергается, как от удара тока, вскидывается, но выстрелить успевает.   
  
Пузырь текилы рядом со Стэкером разлетается вдребезги, громкая ругань латиносов и яростные вопли Пентекоста говорят об одном - Хэнсен промазал, и Стэкер, к сожалению, не сдох. И если яростные вопли Большого Папы можно объяснить тем, что он получил осколками по роже, то ругань мексиканцев - тем, что это они заказали Хэнсенам здоровенного нигера, своего единственного конкурента на всем восточном побережье. Люди Стэкера замечают вспышку, начинают палить по кустам на террасе, где засели Чак и Саймон, остальные крутят латиносов, кладут мордой в пол и уводят к машинам босса, прикрывающего окровавленное лицо ладонью.  
  
\- Блять блять блять! - Хэнсен, не отвечая на взволнованные крики отца в наушнике, валится на плитку, прикрывая одной рукой голову мелкому и обещает: - Сука, если мы выберемся, я выколю тебе глаза!  
  
Саймон знает, что ему пиздец, но он не мог удержаться. Он пытается затолкать в рот остатки кебаба, но Чак хватает его за шкирку и подталкивает к балконной двери, и кебаб приходится метнуть за борт.  
Огонь не стихает, кто-то из черномазых ублюдков Пентекоста открывает пулеметную очередь, и когда Чаку задевает бедро шальная пуля, он кричит так громко, что на том конце города услышавший через дешевую гарнитуру этот крик Герк почти вслепую бросается к сейфу, достает оттуда калаш, прыгает в мустанг и мчит, ни разу не нажав на тормоз к гольф-клубу “Шаттердом”.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Закрой рот! - орет Герк, раскрытой ладонью левой руки отпихивая мелкого в сторону. Оправдывающийся всю дорогу Саймон так сильно прикладывается затылком о стену, что даже теряет равновесие. Хэнсен, придерживая кривящегося от боли Чака, на секунду останавливается, сверля диким, немигающим взглядом пацана, потом тычет указательным пальцем ему в лицо. - Скажешь хоть слово, я тебя урою, а теперь вали в гараж и найди в машине “кеторол”.  
  
Саймон, как болванчик, мелко трясет башкой и, как провинившийся щенок, по стеночке выбирается из квартиры, не замечая удовлетворенного выражения на лице Хэнсена-младшего. Герк чувствует не только злость за сорванное дело; где-то на задворках сознания коптит чердак горьким дымом мерзкое чувство, какое часто возникает, когда какой-нибудь урод без спроса берет твои вещи.  
  
\- Время есть до конца недели, - успокаивает Герк, затаскивает сына на кухню, широким жестом смахивает посуду, мусор, остатки еды со столешницы рядом с раковиной и помогает Чаку присесть на край.   
  
Судя по всему, Пипита либо измерила в квартире уровень радиации и для безопасности решила вообще не приближаться, либо она угорела после того, как Чак пожарил сегодня утром бекон - как иначе объяснить, что эта несносная бабища с монобровью не стала убираться?  
  
\- До конца недели этот хер успеет скрыться, а мексикашки найдут нас.  
  
\- Не найдут, - Герк улыбается, но это такой прием, не столько чтоб приободрить сына, сколько успокоить себя. - Главное, постарайся не…  
  
Времени у них нет совсем. До конца недели - примерный срок, после которого их почерневшие, изуродованные трупы найдут в одном из мусорных баков на окраине города, если Чак не откинется раньше. Семь-десять часов - вот это более реально.  
  
\- Пап.  
  
Чак побелевшими пальцами держится за ногу, но порозовевшие щеки - признак хороших новостей. Первая - сыну есть, что сказать. Вторая - похоже, прямо сейчас он ласты не склеит. Герк даже не знает, за какую из них радоваться больше. Он аккуратно разрезает столовыми ножницами промокшие от крови джинсы, накрывает чистым полотенцем рану, но ладонь все равно касается горячего бедра. Герк стирает кровь, а в уме уже прикидывает, как связаться со Скоттом, чтобы до конца недели тот успел вывезти сына из города. Теперь эта ебучая сальса и недобитый Пентекост - исключительно его проблемы.  
  
Огнестрел неглубокий, но болезненный; его мальчик как всегда молчит, выдает чужую боль только закусанная нижняя губа.  
  
\- Пап, - повторяет Чак и пальцем подцепляет Герка за шлейку на штанах, тянет на себя.   
  
Глаза бешеные, будто он вот-вот сделает что-то совсем нехорошее. Умрет, например.  
Нет, нет, нет. Герк хмурится, заставляет себя поднять голову и...   
  
\- Да ты совсем охренел, - вдруг хрипло отвечает он, глядя в полуприкрытые, потемневшие глаза, - тебя подстрелили, и ты в крови весь.  
  
Чак на это только хмыкает, вытирает руки об отцовскую футболку: кровь местами засохшая и не оттирается, так что чище он их совсем не делает. Это адреналиновый отходняк, - думает Герк, кеторол посшибает грязные мыслишки.  
  
\- Так лучше? - спрашивает сын тихо.  
  
Герку ничего отвечать не нужно, ведь стоит открыть рот - там окажется язык Чака. Тот пристально смотрит, засовывает два пальца за пояс его штанов и все сильнее тянет, медленно разводя колени в стороны, пока Герк, наконец, не оказывается зажат между его бедер. И язык Чака теперь все-таки там, где должен был быть в самом начале.  
  
Саймон пару раз спотыкается на лестнице, так быстро он бежит обратно в квартиру. Ноги не держат, и все, что ему сейчас хочется - это заполучить еще один кебаб, который он доест до конца; добраться до постели и выторговать у мистера Хэнсена протекцию на случай, если раненый Чак такой же злой и буйный, как Чак в добром здравии. Ведь он обещал выколоть Саймону глаза, а ими он зарабатывает себе на жизнь, на откуп за жилье тупого Эрла и наркотики. Без глаз Саймон не нужен Хэнсенам. Ну, может, сейчас не всем сразу, а только Чаку, но если тот выполнит обещание, то Саймон перестанет быть нужным и Герку, чего допустить категорически нельзя. Поэтому Саймон бегом бежит обратно, едва слышно шаркая резиновой подошвой кед.  
  
Его никто не замечает, даже уборщица на втором этаже. Не замечают, и когда он заходит в прихожую, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, потому что звук брякающей об косяк дверцы кухонного шкафчика не прекращается, даже когда Саймон проходит мимо кладовки. Именно в этом месте до ушей Саймона долетает еще один звук - надсадное, сбитое дыхание. А вслед за ним пара сдавленных стонов и грохот упавшей на пол кастрюли.  
  
Где-то в животе у Саймона благоразумно нарастает паника и желание сбежать, но острый соус из недавнего кебаба распаляет пожар любопытства, и мелкий прячется за дверью, прежде чем заглянуть в кухню.  
  
Первым делом он видит голый зад мистера Хэнсена, его широкую спину и плечи, за которые цепляется Чак, откинувший голову на полочку открытого навесного шкафа. В его ногах валяются грязные, изрезанные джинсы, ботинки, окровавленное полотенце.  
  
Мистер Хэнсен практически на весу трахает сына, подхватив его под коленями и уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи. Судя по выражению лица Чака, ему очень больно. Или очень хорошо.  
  
Саймон не силен в физиогномике, и он не помнит, было ли такое в сериале “Теория лжи”, но он точно знает, что из всех присутствующих неудовлетворенным останется только он. Да, в трусах невероятный стояк для такого завзятого торчка, как он, но факт остается фактом - у него стоит на этот внезапный, семейный Хэнсен-трах. А если Саймон случайно выдаст себя - останется и единственным жмуриком на весь этаж, хотя он не стал бы утверждать, судя по вони из соседней квартиры.   
  
Чак снова стонет, и Саймона шибает холодком по спине. Он бы хотел оказаться на его месте, очень хотел. Хотел бы долбить затылком гребаный, старый шкафчик, хотел бы подставлять шею под колючую щетину мистера Хэнсена и болтаться безвольным телом в его сильных руках.  
  
Герк целует Чака, когда тот, уперевшись пяткой здоровой ноги в холодильник, убирает одну руку с его плеча, очевидно, чтобы подрочить себе, а другой собирает в горсть влажную от пота отцовскую футболку. Герк ускоряется, и спустя пару секунд Чак кончает, жалобно мычит отцу в губы, не разрывая поцелуя.   
  
Саймон неосознанно сжимает в руке кеторол, понимая, что подбросить его на стол - венец его идиотских идей за сегодняшний день. Он просто крадется к входной двери и надеется, что достаточно хорошо сливается со срачом вокруг. Последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем на ватных ногах выскочить из квартиры, - это хриплый стон мистера Хэнсена. Это последнее, что заставляет его броситься в ближайший темный закуток, сунуть руку в штаны и в пару довольно грубых движений довести себя до такого оргазма, что из тела разом вылетают все силы. Саймон сползает по стенке. Когда он слышит треск блистера с таблетками, то разжимает ладонь, и измятая упаковка глухо ударяется о бетонный пол.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Хосе, как и все мексиканцы, заказы от которых принимает Герк в течение примерно шести лет, носит козлиную бороденку, реденький, с проплешинами чин пафф, при взгляде на который только одна мысль возникает в голове - лучше бы ты сбрил нахер этот палисадник, амиго. Герк неосознанным движением трет пальцами собственную обильную, равномерную, трехдневную рыжую щетину, которой позавидует любой ценитель и держатель бороды.  
Сын заказчика, Луис, которого этот пузатый, напыщенный хер наверняка назвал в честь того самого Луиса Флореса - первого босса мексиканской мафии “Чикано” из тюрьмы Дюэль, носит соул пэтч, маленький, щегольский участок растительности под нижней губой. Не такой жидкий, как у папаши; но и без того субтильный Луис с огромными черными глазами выглядит благодаря ему, как махровый пидорас. Даже несмотря на то, что сынок сейчас занимается перевозкой оружия, чтобы заиметь хоть какую-то автономию от папочки, носит в плечевой кобуре по два здоровенных именных глока, все равно выглядит так, будто отчаянно нуждается в заботе и ласке. Сладенький, аккуратный латинос, как из рекламы модных в этом сезоне трусишек.   
Конечно, Хэнсен не делает опасных ремарок в адрес разодетых во все черное и кожаное мексиканцев; он сам ценитель сосисок, если быть приторно честным, просто натренированный годами педик-радар порой откровенно разрывает, особенно если рядом ошивается вот такой вот цветочек однополой любви.  
  
\- Ты выбыл, Хэнсен, - цедит сквозь зубы Хосе.   
  
Конечно, он зол, и Герк зол. Зол, наверно, и Стэкер, которому располосовало бутылкой Jose Cuervo пол-морды. На взводе сейчас все, но есть такое неприятное свойство у южноамериканских ребят - положить хер на сделку, на договоренность, достать пушку и начать палить во все подряд с воплем “марикон де мьерда!”. Пипита сказала, что это значит “сраный пидорас”, но Герк и сам догадывался.  
  
С картелями эти ребята никак не связаны, так, местные бандиты и поставщики уикендовского веселья для торчков типа Саймона, но если воткнуть им что-нибудь в жопу, причем необязательно член, то можно хорошенько огрести. Потому что неприятное свойство южноамериканских ребят… В общем, с ними надо быть осторожным. Даже осторожнее, чем с черномазыми.  
  
\- Стэкера увезут завтра, в половину седьмого. Мне нужно еще двенадцать часов, чтобы убрать его. В качестве извинения нарисую метку братьев Муньос, чтобы снять все подозрения.  
  
\- Подозрения уже есть, Герк. Утром наведывались копы, - Хосе кивает на самого здорового мексикашку, у которого вместо лица просто сплошная гематома. Тот жует тако, и двигается при этом у него почему-то только нос. - Поздоровались и задали пару вопросов.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - морщится Герк, - правда. Возникли небольшие проблемы, я все исправлю.  
  
Сынок Хосе бормочет явно что-то оскорбительное на испанском, презрительно вздернув губешки. Слава богу, Герк умеет “держать кирпич” вместо лица, ему сейчас так хочется заржать. Парню безумно повезло, что младший Хэнсен сейчас сидит дома с огнестрелом, пьет пиво и чешет розовый живот прожорливой, слюнявой псины. Перед глазами у Герка буквально стоит картина, как ничего не подозревающий Луис получает тяжеленным ботинком Чака прямо по своей петушковой физиономии. Просто потому что Чаку показалось бы, что все это презрительное испанское кукареканье было про него, и он бы незамедлительно втащил обидчику за такой афронт.  
  
\- Даю тебе время до полуночи, Герк, - отводя взгляд, решает Хосе, - да и то только по старой дружбе.   
  
До полуночи меньше семи часов. Не сказать, что мексикашка расщедрился, ну, хоть так.   
  
У фургончика с тако остаются только люди Хосе; Герк сует сигарету в рот, кивает им на прощание, мысленно скривишись даже от одного запаха еды, и быстрым шагом идет к машине. Он терпеть не может всю эту острую бобовую жижу и рулоны из кукурузных лепешек, нашпигованные остатками домашних животных. От слова “сальса” у него крутит живот, а от мысли, что крутильщики этой сомнительной трубочки с мясом вряд ли моют руки, собственно как и поедатели этой чертовой штуки, жрущие ее без приборов - ему становится, мягко говоря, плохо. Где побывали эти мексиканские ручонки, прежде чем залезть в чан с луком и мясом? Это один из тех вопросов, ответ на который Герк бы предпочел никогда не знать. Особенно учитывая пидорские усишки сыночка Хосе Морено. И то как крутильщик тако на этого сынишку смотрит. Герк даже на секунду хочет поддаться импульсу и предупредить Хосе о грязных намерениях мужика в фургоне касательно Луиса, но потом одергивает себя.  
Да, да, своими добрыми намерениями он до дома вообще не доедет.   
  
Марикон де мьерда!   
  
Всю дорогу Герк перебирает в голове варианты расправы. Он не очень любит работать руками, в непосредственной близости, убирая цели с помощью холодного оружия. Это больше по душе Чаку с его периодически застилающей красной пеленой глаза, дядя Скотт даже подарил ему на Рождество парангу, в ус не дуя, чем на досуге промышляет племянничек.   
Старший Хэнсен любит номинальную близость, любит зрительный контакт, любит мнимую недосягаемость, которую легко преодолевает любая детка из снайперского семейства Барретт. Но птичка донесла, что будет три машины, в одно время выезжающих в сторону аэропорта: дурацкий ход в стиле современных боевиков, чтобы запутать киллеров и не дать им добить Пентекоста. Хуже была только новость о том, что местонахождение Большого Папы до посадки на самолет неизвестно. Куда стрелять? Когда стрелять? Знает только Боженька, в которого Герк не верит.  
  
На подъезде к гаражу у Герка звонит телефон. Внезапно, но это Тендо.   
Испанский лыщ не звонит сам обычно; объявляется, только если нужны деньги, если у него проблемы или нужен Чак, чтоб умаслить Стэйси.   
Почему-то вспоминается, что беда не приходит одна. Но Герк не был бы Хэнсеном, если не умел вывозить четыре коляски с дерьмом за один присест. Так что он берет трубку.  
  
\- Герк?  
  
\- Лучше бы ты прямо сейчас сказал, что хочешь бабки вернуть.  
  
\- На днях перепало полтора килограмма пластичной взрывчатки, блоками, как с-4. В счет долга возьмешь?  
  
\- Нахрена мне твое кустарное дерьмо?  
  
\- Не знаю, - хмыкает Тендо. - Ничью тачку подорвать не хочешь?  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Пипита хреново говорит по-английски. Она неплохо понимает все, о чем говорят домочадцы, верно трактует поручения, данные мистером Хэнсеном, но при этом очень плохо формулирует предложения, меняя местами слова, перемежая их испанскими наречиями, что порой кажется, будто бедная мексиканская женщина больна афазией. Это до огненного поноса бесит Чака, которому не с кем общаться, пока отец на задании: собака не отвечает, а домработница порет какой-то бессмысленный наркоманский бред. Бить ее Чак не хочет по двум причинам: во-первых, у него до сих пор довольно сильно болит нога, а во-вторых, Пипита может всыпать и ненароком его замочить.  
  
Даже когда она орет на всю квартиру “Карлос! Карлос! Кесадилья эста листо! Поднимай задница, идиота!”, Чак не пытается возражать. Тоже по двум причинам: во-первых, кесадилья у Пипиты прекрасна, как отцовский Ремингтон, а про вторую повторять нет смысла.  
С Саймоном Чак тоже не общается; после отъезда Герка он выселил его в гараж, строго запретив даже соваться на порог, пообещав, что натравит на него псину. Или Пипиту. Так что мелкий ночует в гараже, укутавшись в спальник, и не решается пожаловаться Герку под угрозой расправы собакой.  
  
И когда Герк возвращается около четырех утра, загоняя замызганный по самые закрылки мустанг в гараж, он практически давит Саймона. В последний момент останавливается, но задевает-таки пацана бампером, и тот просыпается. Выглядит он почти как бомж Сидни с соседней Черч-стрит, воняет от него примерно так же.  
  
\- Ты почему не дома?  
  
\- Меня Чак не…  
  
\- Не у себя дома, идиот.  
  
\- Ну.  
  
\- Меня ждал?  
  
\- Ну да.  
  
На Герка тоже без слез не взглянешь: он в майке, и на плече, куда обычно упирают приклад, виднеется здоровенный синяк. Мелкий не спрашивает, значит это только одно - вероятно, мистеру Хэнсену по какой-то неведомой причине пришлось стрелять из винтовки, которая, если недостаточно сильно прижать к плечу, при выстреле вместо глухого толчка буквально сбивает с ног.   
Это говорит еще и о том, что ему пришлось оставить свой арсенал и использовать левый, чтобы убрать заказанного или не помереть самому. И об этом Саймон тоже не спрашивает, хотя безумно интересно, как именно мистер Хэнсен замочил Пентекоста, или от кого отстреливался.  
  
Герк не зовет его к себе, даже не смотрит на него, пока достает такую же грязную, как он сам, винтовку, сумку и какой-то кейс. Только перед тем, как подойти к двери, ведущей на лестницу, он останавливается, лениво обводит Саймона взглядом, кивает на спальник и спрашивает:  
  
\- Деньги есть?  
  
\- Нет, - вообще-то у Саймона двадцатка в носке, но на такой вопрос невозможно ответить утвердительно.   
  
Хэнсен шарит в заднем кармане и немного резким движением сует мелкому в руку мятые, влажные пятьдесят баксов.   
  
\- Проваливай.  
  
Это было ни хрена не в его планах, но спорить с человеком, у которого за шиворотом и в волосах подсохла кровь, а в руках крупнокалиберная винтовка, в далеко не пустой голове Саймона практически синоним плохой идеи. Если говорить не о том бронепоезде “Плохая идея” - пятнадцать составов из самого мерзотного бухла в мире. Этот бронепоезд Саймон сам придумал, и делает он его тоже сам, как и пьет. Так что Саймон валит, быстро и решительно.  
  
Герк еле затаскивает себя домой, а в прихожей практически рушится на пол, грохоча оружием и остальным барахлом. Когда взорвалась машина Стэкера, Хэнсен и предположить не мог последствий. Если быть предельно честным, то он о них практически не думал, ведь рассчитывал подрывать не машину, а часть дороги, чтобы выманить цель наружу и снять, как полагается уважающему себя снайперу.  
Разумеется, о последствиях помощи от мистера Чои он тоже не думал. Вообще-то он рассчитывал, что Тендо просто отъедет, как обычно, но в этот раз гребаный латинос превзошел не только себя, но и свою мексиканскую подружку Хосэ и, может быть, свою полоумную сестру с гномиками. Этот ковбой заложил пластид прямо в багажник сраной колесницы Пентекоста, и когда Герк нажал на детонатор, взорвался не только куст верблюжьей колючки на обочине, разбросав по округе булыжники, взорвался и Кадиллак, и Стэкер, и его телохранители. Бомбануло так, что прилетело даже Хэнсену.  
  
Он не подозревал, что на таких тачках будет стоять какое-то дешевое тайваньское говно, но, как оказалось, Пентекост сэкономил на литье и нацепил на колеса ебучие пластиковые колпаки, один из которых съездил Герку прямо по голове.   
  
Затылок у него все еще неприятно ноет, но кровь идти давно перестала, так что майка мокрая из-за пота. Герк морщится от этого запаха, от запаха пыли и грязных носков, но встать его заставить может только пуля под зад.  
  
Сын стоит в дверном проеме, с таким выражением на лице, будто Герк облажался и узнал об этом только что. Похоже, Чарли решил, что папа не справился, раз валяется на полу, как Пипита после первой уборки.  
  
\- Все нормально?  
  
Герк улыбается по-особенному, уголком губ, чуть прикрыв глаза. Он так делает, когда Чак у него в руках, нетерпеливый, требовательный и грубый, потому что Герк не торопится продолжать, а только дразнит и тянет резину. Сын понимающе улыбается в ответ и смотрит себе под ноги.  
  
Из кухни в этот момент выходит Пипита, и за ней, увидев старшего Хэнсена, вылетает бульдог. Он набегает на Герка, одновременно пытаясь лаять, нюхать и поскуливать от радости. У него ничего не получается, и это снова бессмысленный и беспощадный поток слюны.  
  
\- Ихо орал громкий и йо но интьендо нихрена!  
  
Пипита тычет в Чака и замахивается на него, как будто хочет отвесить подзатыльник. Тот на удивление вжимает голову в плечи и отодвигается, дергает рукой, чтоб прикрыться.  
Потом Пипита, напоследок прошипев что-то матерное, одевается, смотрит на Герка, как на бомжа Сидни, и уходит.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
От горячей воды душа Герку нестерпимо хочется присесть голой задницей на дно ванны, но он передумывает, потому что в последний раз, когда он хотел туда присесть, желание отбила многослойная грязь и ржавые подтеки. Герк слишком поздно вспоминает, что Пипита, два часа оравшая, что у них наверняка водятся змеи, помыла и едва ли не поросшую мхом ванну тоже, но к тому времени садиться ему уже не хочется. Ему хочется помыть голову, но это значит, что придется подвигаться, а двигаться нет сил. Он еле стоит на ногах, наклонив вниз голову, рассматривая, как в слив убегает воронкой сначала розовая вода, затем серая, снова розовая, потом с одновременной болью в затылке - красная, и потом снова розовая. Когда вода становится прозрачной, Хэнсен не замечает, загипнотизированный струйками, стекающими с кончика носа и с подбородка. Его частенько клинит на фоне усталости, и это, наверно, единственный мозговой затор, который Герк себе прощает, правда, только в обычной жизни, не в работе. И если на задании он будет умирать, но выстрелит и убьет, то дома он может зависнуть на пузырьках кипящей воды в прозрачном, электрическом чайнике, может уснуть стоя или, слушая сына, не понять и слова из того, что он сказал. Если в таком состоянии за Герком придут враги, его единственным спасением будет Пипита. Кажется, эта немногословная женщина, в упор не замечающая патронов в форме для выпечки в самом дальнем углу шкафа, не обращающая внимания на Чака, оформляющего очередной заказ на какого-нибудь мешающего мафии богатея, игнорирующая кровь на одежде и сомнительного, тощего пацана, который ошивается у Хэнсенов с утра до ночи и периодически беззастенчиво долбит прямо на кухне, стала для них почти членом семьи, ровно как и внезапно появившийся бульдог. Герк до сих пор не спросил у Чака, откуда псина.   
  
Это уже второй раз, когда Герку приходит в голову идея немного потеснить сына и сделать из его каморки комнату для Пипиты. Он знает, что она живет одна в съемной квартире, нелегально, и что из-за этого “нелегально” кто-то убил ее мужа. Так что почему бы и нет? Соседи будут меньше подозревать их в криминале, хотя наверно решат, что у Герка своеобразный вкус на баб, и будут сплетничать.  
Герк беззвучно смеется, закрыв глаза, над тем, что соседи и понятия не имеют о его вкусах; ну, некоторые, может, и имеют, если прислушивались: Чак иногда не умеет сдерживаться, особенно если отсасывать ему, сидящему на краю кровати; чтобы он мог наклониться и почувствовать животом волосы на макушке отца; чтобы мог немного сдвинуть ноги и сжать ими Герку горячие бока; чтобы мог положить отцу ладони на затылок и податься вперед, когда мозолистые пальцы в ответ лягут на его бедра. Да, вот в такие моменты Чаку сложновато молчать, и это притом, что тихим ребенком он сроду не был.  
  
Герк торчит в душе, похоже, слишком долго, потому что густой пар над головой и перед глазами рассеивается порывом свежего воздуха с запахом какой-то очередной мексиканской жрачки. В ванну заходит Чак, не постучав. Но, пожалуй, спасибо и на том, что дверь открыл не с ноги. Герк медленно поворачивает голову, у сына в руке трубка.  
  
\- Это мексикашка, - говорит Чак, перебивая шум льющейся воды.  
  
Вот же ебучий, коричневый хер. Еще даже шести утра нет.  
  
Хэнсен от досады так кривится, будто пожрал тухлятины, резко выключает воду и стремительно выползает из душа, не замечая, как жадно пялится на него Чак, охватывая то всю картину целиком, то провожая взглядом облачка пара, поднимающиеся от раскрасневшийся кожи, то гипнотизируя отцовский член.   
Герк забирает у Чака телефон и выходит из ванной голышом, даже не взяв полотенца.  
  
\- Хосе.  
  
\- Я хотел позвонить и поблагодарить за выполненную работу, Герк…  
  
\- Но что-то случилось, и это уже не “спасибо”?  
  
\- Не совсем.  
  
\- Не совсем “спасибо”?  
  
\- Это мучас грасиас, Хэнсен, но это только первая причина.  
  
\- А вторая?  
  
\- Сын связался с черножопыми, - Герку почему-то смешно от внезапно пришедшей в голову аналогии между Луисом и большими, черными сосисками, - и, похоже, там не все гладко.  
  
\- Нужно кого-то убрать?  
  
\- Нет, нужно узнать, какую наркоту толкают эти ребята и чья она. Я думаю, они привлекли Луиса, чтобы выведать у него наши каналы сбыта.  
  
\- Я немного не по этой части, амиго.  
  
\- А у тебя есть кто-нибудь по этой?  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Буду признателен, если поможешь.  
  
Герк пару секунд думает, сомневаясь, но отказывать не решается, все-таки Морено его давний заказчик, вдруг чего перепадет.  
  
\- Я дам знать.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Герк уже собирается положить трубку, но Хосе в последний момент продолжает, - … и Герк. Если твой пацан еще раз скажет “мексикашка”, я его выпорю.  
  
\- Лучше я сам, - хмыкает Хэнсен и отключается.   
  
О беспардонности Чака все клиенты Хэнсена наслышаны, но не особенно любят высказываться по этому поводу. Да и самого Герка наглость сына не беспокоит. Его опыт работы, безупречный результат, гарантии и надежность с лихвой компенсируют эту горластую, рыжую ложку дегтя. К тому же иногда полезно напустить сына на некоторых, чтоб не расслаблялись. В сфере заказных убийств клиенты часто забываются, думая, будто они всегда правы. А здесь прав не клиент, а тот, у кого он в прицеле, но об этом Герк тактично молчит, пока не выстрелит.   
  
На плечах кожа уже подсохла, но с волос до сих пор вниз бегут капельки, по шее, вдоль позвоночника, между ягодиц, капают на пол. Чак подходит незаметно, оборачивая бедра Герка полотенцем. Он не прижимается к нему, не сопит в затылок и не касается губами, просто стоит позади, а потом появляется из-за спины, встает напротив.  
За окном уже светает, и сквозь недавно вымытые окна, на которых нет штор, в комнату проникает мутный, утренний свет. Он еще даже и не свет толком, от него никакого контраста, только немного сильнее выделяются светлые предметы. Разросшийся чуть ли не до груди синяк у Герка на плече темнеет и выглядит на светлой коже, в этом сизом пространстве, как трупное пятно - пугающе. Чак накрывает синяк ладонью, будто пряча его.   
  
Они ложатся спать вместе, что бывает обычно только после секса. Герк у стены, на левом боку, а Чак - спиной к нему, на правом. Ближе к полудню сын уходит к себе в комнату, но Герк в это время еще спит, так что не замечает ни нависшего над ним тела, ни поцелуя в уголок губ, ни скрипа дивана.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Саймон жует ярко-розовую жвачку с открытым ртом, громко чавкая, болтая и жестикулируя. Он напоминает Чаку ту дикошарую подружку Джулии Робертс из фильма “Красотка”, которая постоянно ржала, как обдолбанная лошадь, запрокидывая голову. Чаку всегда было интересно, какова вероятность, что в очередной раз заржав, эта баба откинет башку, и жвачка попадет “не в то горло”, и дикошарая сдохнет от удушья. Ноль целых ноль долбанных сотых. Саймон не запрокидывает башку, и младший Хэнсен почти в шаге от того, чтобы помочь ему в этом.  
  
Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, какой ответ был у сына Герка на предложение внедрить мелкого в нигерскую тусовку с целью выведать все интересующее Морено дерьмо. Первые две минуты Чак упорно старается не встревать, но от вида отца, курящего в форточку и хриплым спросонья голосом говорящего “как дела, мелкий?”, его перекрывает.  
  
\- Этот торчок не объявится здесь.  
  
\- Убери руки, Чарли… - Герк “стреляет” бычком в окно, отмахивается от сучащего руками Чака и открывает холодильник в надежде, что молоко еще не скисло, - зайдешь сегодня? Твоя помощь нужна.  
  
\- Никуда он, блять, не зайдет, - шипит Чак и снова пытается вырвать телефон у отца.   
  
Все это походит на детский сад и дурацкое мельтешение разыгравшегося ребенка, но вот только Чак далеко не маленький, и за эту выходку Герку здорово хочется всыпать ему по жопе.  
  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - безмятежно продолжает Герк, косо смотрит на сына, хлопнув дверцей, сгребает Чака за футболку и придавливает всем телом к холодильнику, - за тобой заехать?  
  
Когда Чак открывает рот, скорее всего чтобы начать орать, как потерпевший, Герк приподнимает майку и засовывает ему руку в трусы; сын мгновенно замолкает.  
  
\- У тебя есть рычажные весы, Саймон? - Чак дергается, когда отец берет его за яйца и довольно крепко сжимает, но не вырывается, затихает, будто ждет, что будет дальше. - Возьми с собой.  
  
Герк аккуратно откладывает трубку на кухонный стол, внимательно смотрит на Чака и медленно, почти по слогам говорит:  
  
\- Прекращай, понял? Меня это уже начинает раздражать, - как будто в подтверждение своих слов, хотя на самом деле Герку просто хочется посмотреть на выражение лица Чака, он ныряет рукой дальше, между ягодиц, собственническим, совсем не ласковым жестом проводит пальцами.   
  
Сын приподнимается на носки, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться от не самых приятных ощущений; его ладони судорожно сжимают холодильник по обеим сторонам. Чак не может разобрать, серьезен Герк или просто нагоняет атмосферу, лапая его между ног, и это вызывает у последнего непроизвольную улыбку. Конечно, сын замечает, расслабляется и в отместку начинает тереться о его пальцы, пристально глядя в глаза, хотя вот буквально пару секунд назад стоял, не шелохнувшись, не зная, как реагировать.  
  
\- Не сейчас, - ухмыльнувшись, Герк убирает руку, поправляет Чаку футболку, подтягивает пальцем немного сползшие треники, - мне нужно забрать деньги до четырех.  
  
Ну и, разумеется, со стояком и внезапно накатившим, бешеным желанием трахаться Чаку приходится справляться самому. В душе, представляя, что это не его пальцы ласкают так хорошо и так правильно.  
  
Мелкий после разговора с мистером Хэнсеном стремглав мчит в логово к черножопым и так резво втирается к ним в доверие, что уже на следующий день заявляется к Хэнсенам домой в ранге менеджера по реализации снежка с килограммовым брикетом в рюкзаке.  
Он вальяжно заходит на кухню, раскладывает везде свое барахло, готовит весы, порошок витамина С, кокс, пакетики, и все это, не прекращая жевать жвачку, так широко при этом открывая рот, что яркий розовый цвет в обрамлении таких же ярких губ теперь гипнотизирует Чака едва ли не круче пальцев Герка, когда тот чистит оружие. Гипнотизирует и нещадно бесит.  
  
\- У них мало дилеров, человека три-четыре на дистрикт, - тарахтит мелкий, растягивает жвачку языком, а потом вдыхает, и несколько раз оглушительно щелкает на всю кухню. - Дистрибьютор - какой-то страшный, шрамированный нигер, типа из племени, не знаю, - он машет рукой и надувает пузырь; он лопается - Чак улавливает запах малины.   
  
Герк сидит на высоком стуле чуть поодаль, курит только что скрученный косяк и наблюдает за работой Саймона.  
  
\- В какую цену он берет у производителя?  
  
\- В рот? - хмыкает тот, засыпая грамм кокса в первый гриппер.  
  
\- За килограмм, остряк.  
  
\- Около тридцати штук, - мелкий замирает на секунду и проникновенно, выпучив глаза, говорит, - это охуенный кокс, Герк, просто хай грэйд, я такого давно не встречал.  
  
\- Продают разбавленный?  
  
\- Конечно, но несильно, обычно кукурузным крахмалом, содой, иногда порошковым молоком, тальком или вот, - он подхватывает со стола пакетик с белым порошком витамина С и болтает им. - Люблю, когда они мешают его с амфетамином, - заканчивает Саймон с дурацкой, блаженной улыбкой, застегивая ногтями еще один зиплоковый пакетик.  
  
Герк едва заметно морщится, но не потому что он не любитель стимуляторов, хотя он точно не, а потому что мелкий жрет всякую наркоту чуть ли не центнерами и все бабки спускает только на нее. Хэнсен смотрит на кеды пацана - на одном конверсе отходит подошва, а на втором вместо шнурка провод от наушников.  
  
\- Какая цена на улицах? - Герк переводит взгляд с кед на отросшие волосы Саймона, и те выглядят так же стремно, как и обувь. Так, будто на них забили.  
  
\- До сотни за грамм, в зависимости от района, мексикашка может хорошо заработать… если не протупит.  
  
\- Ты узнал, что они от него хотят?  
  
\- Этот вождь сказал, что Луис слишком трусливый, чтобы его наебать, - пожимает плечами мелкий. - Они уже две недели толкают коку в нашем квартале, пока все хорошо. Не думаю, что сынок Морено продает через отцовские каналы, скорее всего сам искал.  
  
\- С чего ты взял?  
  
\- Ему яиц не хватит мутить такие схемы сложные. Говорю же, ссыкло он.  
  
\- Прямо как ты, мудила, - бубнит Чак, мельком глянув на Герка.   
  
Тот, помедлив, тянется через весь стол и, взяв самокрутку тлеющим концом в рот, кивает сыну и выдувает сладковатый дым ему в приоткрытые губы. Саймон следит за каждым движением мистера Хэнсена, и когда его рука случайно касается Чака, он опускает взгляд, делая вид, что ему никакого дела до этих прикосновений нет.  
  
\- Получается, Луис ему нужен просто в качестве честного подрядчика? - продолжает Герк, снова откинувшись на стуле.  
  
\- Типа того, - тихо отзывается мелкий.  
  
\- Нужно подольше за ним последить, справишься?  
  
\- Да, без проблем.  
  
Саймон перестает яростно жеваться, ему вдруг вообще как-то не по себе, и больше не от полного ненависти и презрения взгляда младшего Хэнсена, а от отсутствия его, как такового, от Геркулеса. А от чувства, что он тут лишний, накатывает тошнота, и рот обильно наполняется сладкой, малиновой слюной.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
Хосе очень внимательно слушает мелкого, потирая двумя пальцами лицо. Так жарко возле проклятого фургончика с тако, что даже бредовые мысли, типа протрет ли Морено плешь в своей бороде, не кажутся Герку бредовыми, совсем наоборот. Саймон старается говорить разборчиво, и, очевидно, снова из-за жары создается такое навязчивое ощущение, что мелкий - работник соц-службы, а у Хосе как минимум геномная патология, аутизм или синдром Аспергера. И только конвульсивное подрагивание пальцев у мелкого (из-за того, что пережрал накануне кислоты, конечно) как-то гасит это впечатление. Но он молодец, старается держаться истории, которую они с Хэнсеном обговорили за пару часов до встречи с мексиканцами, и выглядит даже адекватно. И если не брать в счет негласные правила, типа “никогда не верь наркошам”, то эпическая басня о том, что Луис просто показался черножопому вождю благонадежным партнером и не наебывает папаню исподтишка, вполне себе реалистична.  
  
\- Луис работает честно и продает через посторонних, из ваших я никого не видел, - рассказывает Саймон, - говорят, на вырученные деньги увеличивает поставки оружия, чтобы не брать в долг у вас.  
  
Либо от духоты, либо капля на влажной бутылке пива сыграла бликом в мексиканских глазах, либо Морено действительно от гордости за свое сладенькое чадо только что прослезился. Хотя, у Герка бы скорее крыша поехала.  
  
\- Мы попасем твоего пацана еще пару недель, Хосе, так, на всякий случай, - хорошо, что Герк в очках, глаза у него сейчас мутные, будто это он тут махровый нарик и ни свет ни заря закинулся остатками вчерашней эйфории.  
  
Морено мелко кивает, улыбается чему-то своему, и остается надеяться, что он поверил во всю эту брехню, потому что, в свете повышенной пиздливости всех местных дилеров, скрыть намерения оказавшегося ядовитой змеюкой сыночка и его грандиозный план по свержению родителя не так уж и легко. Ну, это, конечно, если не обладать такими потрясающими актерскими данными.  
  
Как они с мелким доползают до мустанга остается для Герка загадкой. Саймон блестяще справился с нехитрой задачей по развешиванию лапши на мексиканские уши, даже ни разу не дернул башкой и не попытался в приступе очередных галюнов выковырять из кожи насекомых. Но Хэнсену так хреново от удушающего марева, что он никак не показывает своего одобрения, никак не хвалит Саймона, вообще молчит всю дорогу, что везет его домой. А мелкому это молчание из-за долгого употребления наркоты и выработавшейся устойчивой клиники в виде психозов и бредовых идей кажется аналогом раздражения и недовольства. Он успевает себе придумать такие вещи, какие даже самая истеричная баба придумать сможет только в определенные дни. Он не сидит спокойно, вертится, не может тихо пялиться в окно на плывущие от горячего воздуха улицы; он то и дело бросает на Герка виноватые взгляды, но открыть рот и спросить не решается. Додуматься, что Хэнсену просто уперлась в задницу долбанная июльская жара, он не может. Ему она тоже уперлась, но несколько повыше. Последней каплей становится молчание Герка, когда он останавливается на перекрестке, где обычно высаживает мелкого. Едва дождавшись, пока тот вылезет из тачки, Хэнсен не прощается и просто тут же стартует, стоит Саймону хлопнуть дверью и наклониться к окну, чтоб сказать “пока” или “спасибо, что довез” или “увидимся”.   
  
У него дома есть кокс на продажу, пакет травки и попперсы, но в этот момент Саймону не хочется ничего из этого. Ему необходимо по старинке пойти в бар и нажраться до состояния, когда при всем желании ни о чем, кроме постели, думать не получается. В таких ситуациях его мать всегда так делала.  
  
Дома у Хэнсенов Пипита варит огненную по запаху и вкусу похлебку жуткого красного цвета. Квартира похожа на сауну, и картину будней одного из филиалов Сатаны дополняет разгуливающий в приспущенных шортах Чак. С блестящей от пота грудью и мокрыми волосами.  
Хэнсен начинает верить, что, раз даже домработница и родной сын решили доканать его в этот аномально жаркий день, у покровителя неудачников он явно в фаворе и по сценарию немедленно должен помереть либо от теплового удара, либо от критического прилива крови к члену. И он даже не знает, что из этого хуже.  
Единственный, кто хоть как-то разделяет чувства Герка, это бульдог, раскинувшийся на спине под столом. Его немного странная поза, подозрительно похожая на ту, в которой мультипликаторы обычно рисуют дохлых животных, настораживает Хэнсена, и он тычет псину в бок носком ботинка.  
Макс откровенно страдальческим жестом поворачивает морду и вываливает на пол язык, облизывается и с непередаваемой печалью смотрит на Герка. “Пристрели меня, брат”.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
По красным рожам у стойки можно сделать неоднозначный вывод; не разобрать, кто из этих ребят просто упился в сани, а кто случайно обгорел на солнце, но еще бодр и номинально трезв. Саймон долго выбирает, с какой стороны протиснуться к бармену, чтоб не схлопотать ненароком по щам от какого-нибудь упитого байкера. Огромный мужик в белой майке кажется мелкому просто оазисом трезвости в этом море пьяниц и обдолбанных стриптизерш; по крайней мере, он сидит ровно, не пытается протереть лицом столешницу, не буянит и не пускает ленты, так что Саймон стремительно шагает к этой широченной спине. Ему везет, и гигантский дядя позволяет ему притулиться рядом с собой и даже не выступает, когда бармен игнорирует заказ Саймона и вообще делает вид, будто его нет.   
  
Мужик пару минут наблюдает весь этот жалкий спектакль, неуклюжие попытки мелкого привлечь внимание подрагивающими над головой пальцами, а потом, оглушительно свистнув, зовет лысого мужика в фартуке и кивает на своего соседа. Лысый смотрит на Саймона точь-в-точь, как смотрела бабуля, когда он решил показать ей трюк на скейтборде и разбил нос на ровном месте.  
  
\- Чего тебе? - басит здоровенный мужик, и у Саймона так неожиданно сжимается очко, что он просто молчит и безбожно тупит, разглядывая пространство перед собой. - Пива ему налей, - решает дядька и отпускает лысого бармена.  
  
Кажется в таких случаях надо благодарить, но Саймон и не знает толком, надо ли, ведь он не пива хотел, он хотел чего-нибудь, чтобы его тут же убрало, и все мысли о Хэнсене, который отчего-то сегодня был рассержен, хотя Саймон сделал все в точности, как он ему говорил, смыло буквально с первого шота…  
  
\- Ты в порядке?   
  
Мелкий почти шарахается от глубокого, низкого голоса в совсем уж опасной близости от уха, но вовремя одергивает себя, хватается за стакан холодного, светлого пива и сразу к нему присасывается в надежде, что так удастся избежать беседы. Но гигантский мужик настойчиво палит прямо на его тощие руки, обхватившие запотевший стакан, и, похоже, ждет ответа. Мелкий разговорчивее от этого не становится, но, освежив в памяти унылый лик молчащего Герка, лихорадочно трясет башкой.  
  
\- Ты хоть пива хотел? Или нет? - добродушно интересуется мужик и ухмыляется, когда Саймон, решивший, что заливать этому здоровенному дяде смысла никакого нет, отрицательно мотает головой и криво улыбается, но пиво, то ли в знак признательности за заботу, то ли из страха, все равно медленно посасывает. - А чего тогда?  
  
“Да ты завалишь свой ебальник или нет?” - хочется спросить Саймону, но в паху прям легчает, так настоятельно его яйца советуют повременить с дерзостями.   
  
\- Чего-нибудь покрепче, - тихо говорит Саймон, и его бубнеж с трудом можно разобрать на фоне белого шума из музыки, звона посуды и множества чужих голосов. Но здоровенный мужик каким-то чудом разбирает.  
  
\- Так ты еще и говорящий, - ржет он. - Текилу?  
  
Текилу так текилу, может, хоть она вынет метафорический кактус из его жопы и прекратит этот нестерпимый баттхерт.  
  
\- Ага.   
  
Около трех ночи от полуденной жары остается только жжение ультрафиолета на плечах, липкая кожа и прелый воздух, будто всю растительность заварили в нем, как чай в кипятке. У Саймона только с третьего раза получается вдохнуть его полной грудью и не подавиться тут же подступившей к горлу рвотой. Впереди, слабо освещенная клумба с мягкими, на первый взгляд, круглыми листиками, в голове Саймона выглядит даже круче, чем его раздолбанная, ржавая кровать, и уж куда лучше, чем матрас, пружина из которого недавно прорвала ткань и больно врезалась ему в бедро. Он последний раз пытается сблевать в какую-то непроглядную темноту перед собой и потом снова смотрит на клумбу.  
Ему печально от мысли, что клумба не стоит здесь, в этих уютных зарослях акации, а посреди чьего-то газона, и там все увидят, как Саймон будет спать.  
Мелкий тяжело вздыхает, подперев акацию плечом. В кармане находится даже последняя сигарета, но ни одного ебучего цента, чтобы доехать до ржавой кровати и дырявого матраса.  
  
Герк забирает его через полчаса, но Саймон не в состоянии записать эту победу на свой счет, потому что второго дыхания у него не открывается; он настолько пьян, что не может говорить, практически не может ходить, не может смотреть перед собой, а если пытается, то только одним глазом, потому что второй тут же косит в сторону, и Саймон снова не может видеть. Он, конечно, не помнит, как позвонил Герку и попросил его приехать в этот вшивый бар, куда бы его точно никогда не позвал, если бы мистер Хэнсен вообще согласился с ним нажраться.  
  
Герк молча грузит его в машину и везет к себе домой, но и этого мелкий не отражает. В его реальности есть только дорога в маленькой щелочке, до которой сократилось его поле зрения, маленькие, слишком яркие огоньки уличных фонарей, проезжая которые он зажмуривается, и знакомый запах одеколона мистера Хэнсена. Это кажется Саймону сном, наркотическим видением и очередными галлюцинациями, но он не помнит чем и как обдолбался, не помнит, как заснул в той замечательной клумбе, он незаметно пытается нащупать ветки акации правой рукой.  
Он отключается ровно в тот момент, когда в голове мелькает мысль, что наверное это все по-настоящему, и не успевает позвать Герка по имени, как все вокруг теряет очертания, а потом уходит в темноту.  
  
Саймон помнит только, как просыпается не в своей постели и только после секундного приступа паники понимает, где он. Это комната Чака. И постель Чака. И спит Саймон там, откуда его завтра наверняка вытравят либо собакой, либо дулом под зад. Это вторая волна паники за последние пару минут, но он слишком сильно устал и слишком сильно хочет заснуть обратно, чтобы, например, выпрыгнуть в окно или спрятаться под кровать. Поэтому Саймон просто лежит и наблюдает, как фары проезжающей на улице машины бегут косыми линиями света по потолку небольшой комнаты, и находит это весьма успокаивающим, ведь даже не замечает, как приходит Герк.  
  
Внутри все подпрыгивает от радости, когда мистер Хэнсен садится на край кровати.  
  
\- Где Чак? - голос у Саймона хриплый и он повторяет шепотом: - Где Чак?  
  
\- У Стэйси, - так же тихо отвечает Герк. - Спи.  
  
От понимания, что они здесь вдвоем, Саймон закрывает глаза и улыбается, как распоследний вмазавшийся джанки.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Машинка “Стэйбер” гудит и дребезжит, как паровоз, но пока она стирает и не разваливается по частям - она будет и дальше загромождать и без того крохотную ванную. От вибрации она все время куда-нибудь едет, то из стороны в сторону, то взад-вперед. Правда, на полу ей не дает двигаться гвоздь, так что она трясется, как бубен, бьется одним боком о ванну, а другим о шкаф, создавая еще больший шум.  
Хэнсены по возможности стирают днем.  
  
\- Пониже…   
  
\- Так?  
  
\- Н-н-н-нда… да…   
  
\- Откинься немного.  
  
\- Ау!  
  
\- Больно?  
  
\- Эта хрень наехала мне на палец.  
  
\- Раздвинь ноги… шире, Чак.  
  
\- Мне так неудобно.  
  
\- Мне тоже, давай, шире.  
  
На кухне кипит чайник, а на плите остывает жареный бекон. От звука выпрыгивающих из тостера кусочков хлеба собака поднимает голову и ищет источник звука, принюхивается. Но, к сожалению, в этот раз сломанная пружинка выскакивает недостаточно резко, и Макс снова остается без хрустящей вкуснятины.  
Порой этот дом похож на дом обычной американской семьи, в котором по утрам едят двухслойные сэндвичи с сыром и бекон. Где по воскресеньям встают после полудня и затевают всеобщую стирку.  
Но в большинстве случаев это просто иллюзия. Хэнсены даже пахнут не как обычная американская семья: не кондиционером для белья, не свежими газетами, не апельсиновым соком и не отбивными.  
Они пахнут сексом, щелочным растворителем, табаком, Педигри, а с недавних пор - острой мексиканской жратвой.  
  
\- А-а-а-а-пап, пап, черт!  
  
\- Тише, Чарли.  
  
\- Мы здесь од… мы одни… о боже мой…  
  
“...котировки социальной сети могут расти медленнее, чем у других компаний в списке, из-за международного охвата Facebook и меньшей зависимости от американского рынка…”.  
“...в письме председателю Палаты представителей Конгресса США Джону Бейнеру предупредил, что в бюджете страны деньги закончатся 17 октября, если Конгресс не поднимет потолок заимствований, сейчас составляющий 16,7 триллиона долларов…”.  
В комнате работает телевизор, но из-за общего шума едва ли можно расслышать, что говорит симпатичная мисс из CBSNews о новостях в области финансов и экономики. Герк любит смотреть их с утра, периодически бросая взгляды на сейф в кладовке. Предсказание дефолта, банковские махинации, акции-фавориты, биржевой индикатор, кредиты и лимит госдолга. Похоже, у этих ребят там не все так здорово, но Хэнсен смотрит на свою кладовку, и его греет понимание, что в их с Чаком локальном мирке все просто заебись, пока хотя бы один из них может держать в руках 50-калибровый Барретт.  
  
\- Пожа-а-алуйста, быстрее…   
  
\- Не дергайся.  
  
\- Да, да, вот так, блять, блять, блять, блять, вот так, вот так…  
  
Кажется, из кафе с автостанции ветер доносит в приоткрытую форточку запах свежесваренного кофе, яичницы и одеколона мексиканского повара. Но нет. Это Луис ставит руку козырьком между стеклом и своим лицом, чтобы заглянуть в окно кухни; впрочем, на террасе в это время всегда очень солнечно, и мексикашка едва ли видит сквозь новые занавески от Пипиты, что творится внутри. Он только привлекает своей темной фигурой Макса - при этом не слышит, как пес начинает ворчать и недовольно фыркать на какую-то неведомую хрень в окне.  
Младший Морено направляется к двери и, перехватив черный рюкзак в другую руку, громко стучит в дверь.  
  
\- Это еще кто?  
  
\- Пап…  
  
\- Ты слышал?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Стук в дверь?  
  
\- …если это снова кусок наркоманского говна, я его придушу, - хрипит Чак. Он вытирает пот со лба, и у него вибрирует ладонь из-за того, что он все это время держался ею за грохочущий “Стэйбер”.  
  
\- Саймон на собеседовании.  
  
\- Блять, тогда, может, насрать на стук?  
  
\- Не ругайся.  
  
\- Не тормози, старик.  
  
Герк не любит, когда Чак его так называет, каждый раз он неосознанно ищет взглядом зеркало и смотрится в него, понимая, что да, все-таки старик, раз золотистые волосы местами уже не такие золотые, какими были раньше.  
Он аккуратно пододвигает сына к краю машинки, держа за бедра. Под весом Чака она не ходит ходуном, но заметно дрожит, и Чак вместе с ней. У него на лбу челка слиплась от пота и в глазах столько раздражения вперемешку с желанием и каким-то детским негодованием, что Герк еле сдерживается, чтоб не погладить его по щеке от умиления. Чак даже не может ухватиться за сушилку для белья, потому что не дотягивается, он не может податься вперед, не может сам двигать задницей: он в его руках и абсолютно беспомощный. А потому такой покладистый и тихий в этот момент. Его откровенно ведет, и он ничего не может, лежа на долбанной стиральной машине, может только стараться сохранять равновесие, чтоб не сверзиться с крышки стиралки, когда это сатанинское отродье начнет отжимать белье или готовиться к взлету - Герк никогда не мог точно сказать.   
Тело Чака расслаблено максимально, он не зажимается и гортанно стонет, откидывая голову назад, когда Герк снова входит в него, хватает машинку по бокам, держит крепко, до белых костяшек, колени сами собой разъезжаются шире. Он податливый и горячий внутри, вспотевший, запыхавшийся. Герк не может насмотреться, никогда не сможет. Он обхватывает его за шею и притягивает к себе, целует в холодные, мокрые губы, облизывает и трахает. Трахает, пока Чак не начинает мычать ему в рот на одной ноте. Трахает, пока бешеный стук крови в ушах не превращается в неистовую долбежку во входную дверь.  
  
\- Папа-а-а-а-а не...  
  
\- Нет, я здесь, здесь.  
  
Чак смотрит, как Герк дрочит ему, как двигает бедрами; все это отзывается волнами пульсирующего удовольствия, в руках, в коленях, внутри него, там, между ног, и он уже не может отличить, что из всего происходящего сводит с ума сильнее. Он зажмуривается, и перед глазами у него только картинка члена Герка, влажного от смазки, длинного, исчезающего в его заднице. Снова и снова.   
Когда Чак кончает, Герка трясет, потому что он еле сдерживается последние несколько секунд, тут же кончает следом, чувствуя, как судорожно Чак сжимает его внутри себя. Герк обнимает его и поднимает на руки, так что сын висит теперь на нем, как обезьянка, обвив руками и ногами, тяжело дышит в шею.  
  
\- В порядке? - тихо спрашивает он, придерживая Чака под ягодицы, член все еще в нем. Сын только кивает и укладывает голову ему на плечо.  
  
Они какое-то время стоят под прохладным душем, смывая с себя пот и сперму, пока в дверь снова не начинают колотить.  
  
\- Какого ебаного рожна кому-то понадобилось в воскресенье? - Чак, намыливая шею, недовольно косится куда-то в потолок, будто ломятся к ним сверху.  
  
\- Пипита?  
  
\- Обозвала меня недоразвитым плебеем и запретила звонить до понедельника.  
  
\- Ты никого не ждешь?  
  
\- А ты?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ну тогда пусть отсосут, - и Герк не спорит.  
  
Но стук не прекращается и через пять и через десять минут, так что ему, хлопнув Чака по заднице, чтоб тот пропустил его, приходится вылезти из ванной.   
Прежде чем выйти в коридор, Герк достает из шкафчика спрятанный между пачками порошка пистолет и, сняв с предохранителя, сует за пояс обернутого вокруг бедер полотенца.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Луис, - Герк не дергается, не заводит руку за спину, а то знает он этих бешеных мексикашек. Ни штанов не подтянуть, ни майку не одернуть - один хрен решат, что за пушкой полез.  
  
\- Так и знал, что вы дома. Пройти можно?  
  
\- Без обид, пацан, но я в гости никого не ждал сегодня. Сам понимаешь, воскресенье, стирка, - да, Хэнсены вообще-то намеревались весь день стирать, - все такое…  
  
\- Я по делу.  
  
\- По выходным не работаю.  
  
\- Есть заказ, мистер Хэнсен, и это срочно, - шкет в очках и черной толстовке явно пытается слиться с ландшафтом, но либо пересмотрел боевиков, либо не отрастил достаточно ума, потому что на фоне желтой декоративной штукатурки фасада этот подозрительный идиот в черном выглядит, как бельмо на глазу.  
  
Пару секунд Герк стоит молча, но, услышав, что в ванной больше не шумит душ, он делает шаг вперед, босиком выходит из квартиры и прикрывает за собой дверь. Довольно дурацкое решение, учитывая его сферу деятельности; один друг Герка, попяливая красотку-жену одного из своих “коллег”, успел в жизни немного: наставить парню рога и получить перо в жопу. Последнее, когда вышел из дома, чтобы перетереть с этим самым парнем. Но, слава богу, Луис уж больно щуплый (или просто не такой тупой, каким кажется, что, кстати, маловероятно), чтобы использовать эффект неожиданности и атаковать. К тому же вокруг довольно спокойно, Герк осматривается, никаких мексиканских рож, замаскировавшихся под фургоны с тако или кактусы, не наблюдается. В любом случае, он может воспользоваться уроком самозащиты от своей домработницы; начнет орать, как будто его уже режут, и попытается дать бандиту по яйцам. Это действительно работает. Пипита научила Чака, а тот проверил на папе. Правда, Герк тогда решил, что сын крышей поехал - Чак, может, и был агрессивным и часто слетал с резьбы, но когда он с воплем вылетел из кухни и дал отцу промеж ног под радостное испанское “Бьен эчо!”, Хэнсен чуть не наложил в штаны.   
  
\- Кто заказчик?  
  
\- Я, очевидно, - Луис переминается с ноги на ногу и как-то нервно жует жвачку.  
  
\- Ну, не очень очевидно… Ладно, кто тебе помешал, малец?  
  
\- Папаша мой.  
  
Может быть когда-нибудь, спустя много много лет, если, конечно, доживет, Хэнсен наконец забудет этот момент своей нелегкой жизни, но до тех пор - раз, а, может, два в месяц его будут одолевать приступы неконтролируемого страха. Вроде фобии, когда человек боится высоких зданий после терракта в башнях или не заводит собак, потому что в детстве одна шавка откусила ему палец. Иногда Герк будет мучиться кошмарами, в которых вместо Луиса на пороге дома какого-нибудь киллера будет стоять Чак, и на вопрос, кто ему помешал, сын ответит - “мой старик”.  
Герку даже смешно немного, ведь после их первого с Чаком секса он чуть ли не жаждал, чтобы кто-нибудь вышиб пулей этот пиздец из его башки. Но сейчас…  
  
\- Будь как дома, - говорит Хэнсен, пропуская младшего Морено в дом. Тот ломится внутрь, как от погони, и Герк хмыкает, но потом вспоминает, зачем Луис пришел, и снова превращается в угрюмого мужика.   
  
Пистолет он кладет на дальнюю полочку в прихожей, пугать этого дебила раньше времени не стоит. Луис выражение про дом понимает буквально, может, у них так принято, Герк не знает, в Мексике он никогда не был, и похоже никогда туда не поедет после того, как Морено проходит в кухню и, бросив рюкзак с чем-то увесистым на стол, прямиком подваливает к плите, где томится в нетерпении бекон. Он берет один кусочек и сжирает, слизывая жир с пальцев. Всю сковороду - в пропасть. Так думает мистер Хэнсен, в очередной раз даже не пытаясь угадать, где были до этого ручонки тощего ублюдка Хосе. Потом вспоминает, где были его собственные, и решает не рубить сгоряча. Вторая мысль - заколотить дверь в ванну, иначе Чак замочит мексикашку раньше, чем Герк успеет назвать цену, а цену он заломит предусмотрительно огромную, чтобы у Луиса просто не осталось выбора, кроме как передумать мочить своего папашу.  
  
\- Здесь полсотни, - мексикашка кивает на рюкзак, подпирая задом кухонный шкаф, потом он замечает тосты и вытаскивает один, - я пошел к вам не просто так, Герк, вы отца знаете давно и сможете к нему подобраться.  
  
\- За полсотни я не буду этого делать, - Герк надеется, что хватается за пачку сигарет не слишком нервно.  
  
\- Хорошо, там сотня, - пожимает плечами Луис и хрустит тостом.  
  
\- Слушай, Зорро, ты знаешь, что будет, если кто-нибудь узнает?  
  
\- Ну вы же никогда болтливым не были, да? Привет, Чарли.  
  
Вот же блять.  
  
\- Пройдись с собакой, - мягко просит Герк, глядя куда-то перед собой, не моргая, потому что мелкий засранец каким-то образом подкрался сзади незаметно. Пипитина школа.  
  
Он оборачивается и уже начинает продумывать с какой стороны в Морено полетит подача и с какой стороны ловить разъяренного Чака, но сын, одетый в одни джинсы, только хмуро оценивает обстановку вокруг и бросаться на мексикашку, кажется, не планирует; с Луисом он не здоровается, сверлит взглядом немного подгоревший тост, переводит его на рюкзак, потом на отца. Вернее на нижнюю часть отца, туда, где полотенце сползло чуть ниже выступающих бедренных косточек, висит милостью святого духа и вот-вот норовит окончательно соскользнуть на пол, продемонстрировав присутствующим все самое красивое, что есть конкретно в этой части Хэнсенов. Чак улыбается, и Герку не по себе оттого, как бесстрашно его сын разгуливает по этой грани. Как бесстыдно щупает его взглядом и так грязно скалится в присутствии человека, которого придется убрать, если он что-нибудь заподозрит.   
  
\- Окей, - медленно отвечает Чак и зовет Макса гулять. Собака, до этого неотрывно следящая за гостем, встает и вразвалочку трусит к двери.   
  
Со звуком закрывшейся двери к Герку возвращается дар речи, он в последний момент успевает ткнуть сигаретой в пепельницу, чтобы не обжечься.  
  
\- Для подстраховки придется отойти от традиционных средств. Отравление, например.  
  
\- Я еще не сказал да.  
  
\- Вы только что выставили сына за дверь, чтобы он не слышал, как вы соглашаетесь.   
  
\- Вообще-то я просто не хотел, чтобы он отрезал тебе яйца прямо здесь… Пи… мы тут утром все помыли, жалко пачкать полы.  
  
\- Он всегда как маньяк улыбается?  
  
\- Только по воскресеньям, - Герк подтягивает полотенце, - я не хочу убивать твоего старика, парень.  
  
\- Я тоже, но придется, - Луис снимает очки, и под ними у него заплывший, багровый глаз и рассеченная бровь. - И я знаю, что ваш торчок приглядывал за мной. И отец, конечно, не поверил всей этой херне, что он ему насочинял, - Герк немного оскорбился в душе, ведь это он сочинял "всю эту херню".   
  
\- Когда Хосе умрет, все подозрения лягут на тебя… и на меня.  
  
\- Только полный болван будет просить об убийстве человека его друга. На этом мы и сыграем.  
  
Герк молчит какое-то время и не говорит пацану, что репутация у него среди этой криминальной сальса-кучи, как у самого тупого тупаря. Очевидно, дальновидность и прозорливость Хосе, который часто говорил “не стоит недооценивать предсказуемость тупизны”, по наследству не передалась даже отчасти. Луис пошел в маму. А Мария, кажется, так ее звали, умерла от удара током, когда маникюрными ножницами пыталась обстричь оголенный провод, торчащий из стены. Еще она была шлюхой и верила абсолютно во все городские легенды.  
  
\- Я оставлю деньги. Результат нужен к следующей пятнице.  
  
\- Если я откажусь?  
  
\- Не откажешься, - Луис говорит это таким загробным голосом, что вместо Герк явственно слышит “терять мне нечего”.   
  
Он только сейчас замечает нервный тремор пальцев на левой руке, и как мексикашка еле уловимо поджимает правую ногу, стараясь не опираться на нее, когда идет к выходу. Тупых опасно загонять в угол, потому что тогда к их предсказуемости добавляется “не”.  
  
\- Эй, - Герк удерживает его за предплечье, заставляя взглянуть на себя, - если это не твое решение, можно все уладить другим путем.  
  
\- Нельзя.  
  
\- Ты не…  
  
\- Это мое решение.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Герку снится, что выхода нет. Это страшно, но больше гадко и грустно: во сне порой свои, абсолютно идиотские законы. Похожие на налоговую систему или условия страховки. В реальности Хэнсен сам решает, убивать ему или нет, а здесь, в его липком, бесконечном кошмаре он бессилен и сделать ничего не может. По ощущениям, нечто среднее между попытаться закричать во сне или убежать от преследователя.   
Кошмар так сильно выбивает его из колеи, что он практически готов съесть тако, лишь бы забыть, лишь бы выкинуть из головы эту абсурдную хрень, от которой бегут мурашки по коже. Лишь бы снова не приснилось, как он сидит в квартире и потягивает забродивший кофе, как мажет прогорклым маслом заплесневевший хлеб и смотрит на красное, вечернее небо; как ему стучат в дверь, и открыть ее изнутри почему-то просто нереально сложно, и как он чувствует, что обязательно должен, просто обязан распахнуть эту дверь, иначе будет слишком поздно; как с горем пополам глупая деревяшка поддается, со скрипом отъезжает в сторону, и Герк выглядывает в коридор, а там маленький Чак. Герк понимает, что малыш должен быть не здесь, что ему нельзя быть здесь, будто он совсем не его сын, и его наверняка накажут, если узнают, к кому он ходил.   
“Чарли, малыш, что-то случилось?” - спрашивает Герк. Его маленький сын выглядит безобидно, но в душе такая тревога, и оказывается, что она оправдана. Чарли переминается с ноги на ногу, ковыряет любимыми кедами порог, выглядит смущенным и растерянным, но вот он поднимает голову, и это уже взрослый Чак, в глазах у него холодное, страшное безразличие, с каким он обычно смотрит в прицел.  
“Чак?”  
“Я хотел сделать заказ, пап”.  
“Конечно, сын. Назови только им…”  
“Геркулес Хэнсен”.  
  
Чак теперь смотрит на него почти с извинением. Герк ощущает всю силу момента, всю неизбежность его последующих действий и полную невменяемость своего киллерского подсознания. Он отчаянно хочет проснуться, но ничего не получается: он зажмуривается, открывает глаза, но все еще там, во сне, только дверь теперь снова закрыта. Герк обреченно тащится к сейфу и с ужасом обнаруживает, что все оружие проржавело и превращается в труху, стоит только его коснуться. За поясом у него торчит револьвер, но почему-то Герк его не трогает, будто это оружие предназначено для кого-то другого. Герку не первый раз приходят мысли о пуле в собственной голове, но, оказывается, есть вещи еще более жуткие, даже если они не совсем реальные.   
Герк вспоминает, что у сына в комнате есть паранга. Отличный день, чтобы умереть, упав на парангу. Хэнсен бежит туда и застывает на пороге, не зная, куда себя деть. На кровати лежит Луис. Мексикашка на периферии сознания, у него синяк в пол-лица, на бедре рана от огнестрела. Он иногда корчится от боли, но в агонии не мечется, лежит тихо. Тут Герк видит себя со стороны. И как-то на фоне проскакивает мысль, что он слишком увлекся заботой о молодых, половозрелых мальчиках, будто мало ему одного собственного, неуравновешенного идиота. Герк видит, как подходит к кровати, где лежит младший Морено, как садится рядом, как гладит его по волосам, наклоняется и что-то говорит на ухо. Тощий засранец тянется к нему и крепко его обнимает. Герк бы поперхнулся, но нечем. Он не может на это смотреть, отворачивается, хочет пойти на кухню, но замечает в коридоре рыжую макушку. Чак только что откуда-то вернулся. Наверняка опять от Стэйси. Он присаживается на одно колено, чешет подбежавшего к нему Макса за ушами, поднимается и по обыкновению идет переодеваться к себе. Герка мгновенно охватывает паника, бросает в жар, давит в груди, вдоль позвоночника мурашки. Он не думая выхватывает револьвер и стреляет в сына.   
  
Герк не просыпается с воплем, не подрывается на постели, не падает на пол и не хватает судорожно ртом воздух. Он открывает глаза с большим трудом, будто меж век кто-то залил клей. Судя по ярким полоскам света на полу - сейчас около семи утра. В квартире очень тихо.  
Хэнсен не дожидается Пипиты, не будит сына, собирается за десять минут и тихо уходит, так, чтобы даже чутко спящий Макс не заметил. В голове такой туман, что Герк не решается сесть за руль, идет пешком. Он не знает, дома Хосе или нет, и есть ли там Луис, просто надеется, что ему повезет. Сейчас бы хорошенько залить, но после сорока по утрам пьют только пираты, а из Герка пират, как из говна пуля. К тому же впереди ждет важный разговор.  
  
\- Ты взял деньги? - Хосе один дома, нет даже “цепных псов”, ни домработницы, ни баб, ни помощников.  
  
\- Взял, - они пьют свежий кофе, но сегодня он странно горчит, как будто кто-то щедро плеснул туда виски. Хотя, к этому сорту идеально подошел бы стрихнин.  
  
Хосе откровенно ржет сейчас, ему кажется все это смешным. Очевидно, он думает, что Хэнсен настолько уверен в своем профессионализме или просто настолько оборзел, заявившись через главную дверь, чтобы выполнить заказ его нерадивого сынка. Герк рассказывает ему правду, просто из чувства долга, а не потому что это облегчит его совесть. Про благие намерения у людей вроде Хэнсена и Морено речи идти, конечно, не может совсем.   
  
\- Я скорее поверю, что мой сын пидорас.  
  
Хосе, Хосе... Герк трет веки, в последний момент убирая руку от лица, чтоб не выдавить глаза вместе с картинкой, где Луис лежит на кровати Чака. Если бы Хэнсен мог, вытравил бы мексикашку ядом кобры или слюной бульдога. Но не может.  
  
\- Может, вы уже решите свои проблемы? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- Рано или поздно мы снова зайдем в этот же тупик, - Хосе спокоен, будто проблем нет вообще.  
  
\- Что ты ему сделал, что парень хочет твоей смерти?  
  
\- Я пока не понял, - а вот теперь Морено дергает уголком губ, но глаза при этом холодные, как окоченевший труп.  
  
\- Я тем более.  
  
\- Что ты будешь делать, Герк?  
  
\- Надеялся, что мы поговорим, и ты уладишь все свое семейное дерьмо. Весь этот домашний отстой за порог лучше не выпускать, ты сам прекрасно знаешь.  
  
\- Я прекрасно об этом знаю, а вот Луис вряд ли.  
  
\- Мне насрать, что думает твой пацан, я верну ему деньги, но он сможет найти того, кто согласится.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Ты бы видел его вчера.  
  
Герк искренне надеется, что Хосе поймет его, как отец отца. В конце концов, это же родной человек, и Хэнсен даже представить не может, что надо сделать, чтобы заслужить такую реакцию. Он бы никогда не довел Чака до такого, и его мальчик ни за что бы не… Хотя, Морено вряд ли ебет своего собственного сына. Герк еле сдерживается от совета Хосе разок другой трахнуть этого мелкого упыря, может тогда бы он и не заказал своего папашу, воспользовавшись услугами его давнего друга-киллера. Опять-таки хрен их знает, этих латиносов. Может, заказал бы в три раза быстрее.  
  
\- Герк, ты окажешь мне услугу?  
  
Да твою же мать.  
Не зря Хэнсен недолюбливает мексикашек.  
И тако.  
  
\- Ты издеваешься, да?  
  
Судя по хмурой роже - нет.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Мелкий моется утром.   
  
В его душе тесно и ни хрена не видно, в воздухе висит густой пар. В квартире, где живет Саймон, вентиляция работает плохо из-за того, что вероятно не одна крыса подохла в этих трубах, перекрыв собой отверстия для проветривания. И Эрлу на это глубоко насрать. Иногда у мелкого создается впечатление, что Эрл сам готов подохнуть в вентиляции, лишь бы арендаторам жизнь на этих площадях вставала поперек горла.  
Дышать нечем, но кожу приятно обволакивает пар. Такое необъяснимое ощущение, когда тебя обнимает воздух.  
Саймон протирает ладонью запотевшее зеркало, то мгновенно запотевает снова. Но так даже лучше. Мелкий не любит свое тело, ему не нравится рассматривать себя подолгу в зеркале, не нравится выбирать одежду, не нравится даже думать, что из великого множества шмоток будет выгодно висеть на его бренной оболочке. Он худощавый, не сказать, что нескладный, тем не менее, мысль о наличии у него хотя бы нескольких грамм жира в головы людям не приходит совсем. Саймон не похож на Чарли Хэнсена. У Саймона нет крепких бедер, нет бицухи. И, вот же напасть, нет даже пресса. Он не уверен, но задница вроде имеется. Небольшая, но довольно привлекательная. Мелкий вычислил это методом наблюдения. Один из дилеров так завороженно на нее таращился, что Саймон практически чувствовал, как нечто продолговатое уже лезет ему между ягодиц.  
Сегодня утром Саймон моет голову, и его чистые волосы похожи на тончайшую, рассыпчатую соломку. Они красивые, по его мнению, густые и мягкие. Не то чтобы кто-то восхищался его волосами, но с чистой головой можно смело подпереть чье-нибудь плечо и не получить подачу в ухо за то, что припорошил человека своей перхотью. Еще один шанс понравиться, а Саймон не из тех, кто упускает такие шансы при способности по жизни упускать все остальное. Тем более, если дело касается исключений.  
  
“Durban poison не любит, наверно, только мамаша католика Фрэнки”, - думает Саймон.   
Потому что предпочитает крэк, и помимо психоза, бессонницы, головных болей и прочей побочки, страдает от насморка и просто физически не может ощутить всей прелести стопроцентной самосадной сативы.  
Саймон на последнюю сотню берет пару шишек и большую пиццу на толстом тесте, как любит Чак.  
Мелкий думал, что умрет, когда открыл глаза в то утро после пьянки, но не умер стараниями Герка и стакана с шипучей таблеткой. Ему было даже нестрашно и нестыдно подскочить с постели и кинуться мистеру Хэнсену на шею, крепко поцеловать его и признаться, что никогда еще Саймон не был так обязан одному человеку. Но дивная вонь изо рта грозилась умертвить спасителя, приблизься мелкий хоть на метр к Герку, так что про поцелуи пришлось на время забыть. И благодарить его за то, что не слил перекрытого, пускающего каждые пять минут ленты гостя своему бешеному отпрыску, уже по телефону на безопасном расстоянии от Чака, который в итоге просек, что в его постели спал какой-то левый мужик, и пообещал отрубить "этому тощему ублюдку все пальцы".   
  
Мустанг мистера Хэнсена почему-то в гараже, хотя Чак четко дает понять по телефону, что отца дома не будет. Мелкий еще радуется, что тот ничего не заподозрил и подумал, что Саймон просто опять хочет увидеться с Герком. Мелкий почти роняет пиццу, запнувшись на ступеньке, пока блаженно улыбается и восхищается собственной хитрожопостью. Сегодня он идет не к мистеру Хэнсену.   
Саймон идет в гости к Чарли, человеку, которого тайно ненавидит и которому завидует всем своим наркоманским нутром. Саймон практически постоянно стыдится своих мыслей, и это притом, что наркоши типа него зачастую ловят безудержный кайф, пропуская через свои мозги грязные, похабные думки без лишнего зазрения совести. Но не мелкий. Мелкому не повезло, ведь вся проблема разрастается на плодородной, эмоциональной почве. Было бы еще хуже, если бы проблема не решалась. Но вот беда, у Саймона всегда все через жопу.  
  
\- Торчкам здесь не рады, - Хэнсен младший стоит в одних джинсах, и серьезности его словам это ни хрена не добавляет, несмотря на то, что в руке у него пятидесятикалибровый Макмиллан, очевидная обновка: приклад сложен вбок, не прикручен прицел, а Чак любовно придерживает его за новый, без единой царапинки ствол.  
  
\- Четыре сыра, бекон, салями, без орегано, - мелкий выучивал это по меньшей мере пять часов, и, блять, если не сработает, то он пойдет искать мистера Хэнсена.  
  
\- Пипита сварила чили кон карне, я уже поел.  
  
Саймон дает отпор, чего не делал ни разу с тех пор, как получил в бубен от Чака.   
  
\- У меня шишки есть, дунуть хочешь? - Саймон улыбается и не мнется с ноги на ногу. Стоит и смотрит прямо на Чака, прямо в глаза, прямо стоит и прямо смотрит, как адекватный человек.  
  
\- Трезвый что ли? - с прищуром интересуется Хэнсен, подпирая косяк.  
  
\- Пока да.  
  
И Чак сдается, отходит в сторону, недоверчиво осматривает ступающего через порог мелкого, кажется, даже ведет носом, принюхиваясь. И неясно, к чему. К пицце или к Саймону.  
  
К семи вечера мелкий знает, почему Макмиллан так дорог спецподразделениям полиции США, чем он отличается от Барретта, почему у него сошки из стали, а не из алюминия, и почему Герк всегда корректирует тягу у спускового крючка и перекраивает оружие вдоль и поперек, пока от базовой комплектации не остается только намек. А потом Чака уносит, и мелкому приходится завести длинный, познавательный монолог про прицелы. Саймон кусает уголок пиццы и вытягивает руку, пытаясь порвать расплавившийся сыр, а Хэнсен цепляет пальцем эту желтую ниточку и сует ее мелкому в рот.   
Хэнсен не курил до этого шишки через бонг. Только косяк, а еще как-то раз нанюхался фиксатора для резьбы, было так же прикольно.  
Хэнсена таращит от вида мелкого, который сидит на полу в его ногах и ковыряется в ночных прицелах.  
Чаку нравится звук четвертого марка, когда тот щелкает, плотно вставляясь в ресивер.  
Чак не думая гладит распиздевшегося Саймона по волосам. А шкет даже не собирается замолкать.  
  
\- Можно на рельсы поставить двадцать второй универсальный прицел, чтобы не снимать дневной оптический, - тарахтит он, - тогда пристрелка не нужна, только планку я бы сменил, с монолитной будет удобнее.   
  
\- Герк левша, - односложно бормочет Чак, - ему придется заказывать.  
  
\- Так это не твоя?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Саймон чувствует, как подрагивает нога младшего Хэнсена у него за спиной, и он разворачивается, кладет локоть Чаку на колено.   
  
Это очень очень нехорошо сейчас выглядит со стороны, и лучше бы наркоша убрал ручонки, ведь иначе Хэнсен успеет осознать одну малоприятную вещь. Настолько же неприятную, как вид голой Пипиты. Абстрактный образ, спонтанный неадекватный продукт восприятия, пришедший в голову, разумеется, только по той причине, что Чак обкурен. Нестабилен. Спокоен. Расслаблен и, кажется, всем доволен.  
Вещь, что локоть Саймона ему не мешает. И пусть лежит там дальше. И было бы неплохо, если бы он лежал немного повыше.  
Еще выше.  
Чуть правее.  
О да, вот здесь.  
  
Мелкий накрывает ладонью выпуклость на домашних джинсах Чака. Конечно, все прицелы тут же со свистом вылетают из головы. Единственное, что там у Чака остается, - это неконтролируемое хихиканье и сводящее пах желание толкнуться членом в алый рот пацана, сидящего у него между ног. Хэнсен откидывает голову, отдаваясь пальцам, знающим толк в установке прицелов, в расстегивании ширинки и забивании бонга. Он не понимает возбуждения, из-за невероятной легкости в теле давление крови в паху ощущается немного в другой плоскости. И Чак не понимает, в какой. В той, где Саймону надо снова втащить. Или в той, где можно дальше пускать слюни и тихо мычать в ожидании минета.  
  
Проворство под кайфом достигается с опытом. Саймону его не занимать, и когда порядком кривой Чак опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть, как там внизу дела, мелкий уже стягивает с него трусы. У Хэнсена на лице все написано, он похоже в шоке, он уже без трусов. Вот это скорость.  
Слова вязкой жижей набивают рот, Чак молча тупит и наблюдает за мелким, который какого-то хрена медлит и даже не трогает член, тупо пялится на него, как в ебаный прицел.   
  
\- Не тормози, мелкий, - шепчет обдолбанный Чак, поглаживая большим пальцем разрумянившуюся щеку Саймона, и вдруг отрубается; вернее, ему так кажется, на деле он просто закатывает глаза и проваливается в мутно-серую хрень, пеленой окутавшую реальность вокруг.  
  
Чак не сразу одупляет, что даже в этой мнимой отключке чувствует горячий язык на яйцах, чувствует, как головка члена упирается в щеку мелкому, чувствует, как тот потом внезапно заползает ему на колени.  
  
Он не понимает, что улыбается, что все его движения, сейчас такие медленные и плавные, только раззадоривают наркомана со стажем, которому эти две шишки на один зубок и не проняли даже слегка.  
Саймон целует бессознательного Хэнсена, дрочит ему и трется о его бедро.  
Ладонь Чака у него между лопаток жжет, как раскаленный металл.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Чарли милый, когда не раздувает ноздри в приступе гнева, не бьет тебе морду так, что со стороны кажется, будто он звезда рестлинга. Саймон иногда думает, что Чак реально способен вскарабкаться на какое-нибудь возвышение и выполнить ныряющий хэдбатт против Герка, например, или этой огромной мексиканской женщины. Оттолкнуться от стола, как от канатов, и въебать папане локтем за то, что не кормил псину. Это, к слову, могло бы объяснить все его проблемы с головой.  
Мелкий сидит верхом на Хэнсене, еле покачивается на его коленях, курит и разглядывает его пока что спокойное, умиротворенное лицо. Чак не кончил, до сих пор возбужден, но надо дать ему время. Саймон продолжит, когда этого засранца немного отпустит. Недаром это забористое дерьмо убирает даже самых стойких ребят.  
На первом этаже дома работает прачечная и кинопрокат для взрослых, через открытое окно слышен бубнеж каких-то баб. За соседней стенкой кто-то пылесосит. Турбиной от самолета, не иначе.   
  
\- Ты же хочешь его, да? - вдруг хрипло спрашивает Чак. Он все еще с закрытыми глазами, но блаженная улыбка принадлежит той самой язве внутри Хэнсена, которая уже очухалась и готова нападать. - Ты же не просто так постоянно тут вертишься.  
  
\- Ты о чем? - Саймон никогда не спросит сам. Он просто не сможет, иначе этот сраный упырь потом всю плешь ему проест насмешками и издевками. Нет, нет, малыш Саймон не настолько упоротый и не настолько тупой.  
  
\- О ком, мелкий, - хихикает Чак. - Как думаешь, о ком мы говорим?  
  
Темнота - друг молодежи. Работает только телик, но слепит яркими картинками обкуренного Хэнсена, он не видит выражения лица Саймона, не видит, как мелкий краснеет. Он лапает его за жопу, внезапно вспомнив, что у него стоит. Саймон молчит, сига в одной руке, в другой - стакан с мутным соком.  
  
\- О Герке, дебил, - почти шипит Чак. - О папаше моем, Саймон. О наемном убийце, на которого ты тихонько дрочишь в своей норе по ночам. Вот о ком.  
  
Саймон неловко двигает бедрами, не сумев сдержаться, запивает правду какой-то кислятиной, которую так любит Чак. Горло немеет, сок с мякотью холодный, как пиздец, мякоть колючая и не до конца оттаяла. Такое ощущение, что пьешь фруктовое пюре с металлической стружкой.  
Хэнсен хмыкает, крепче сжимая ладони на маленьких ягодицах, приоткрывает глаза и облизывает сухие губы.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кого он трахает, Саймон? - на секунду у Чака взгляд, как у безумца. - Знаешь?  
  
\- Нет, я не знаю.  
  
Тут так воняет травой, что даже если Саймон перекурит все пачки своих блевотных раковых палочек, чтобы аж слезы из глаз побежали, вонять будет все равно шишками. У Чака стойкая неприязнь ко всему, что есть Саймон и что есть у него. Сигареты. Его щенячьи глаза. Наркота. Зрение. Его мелкая, пиздливая жопа. Его блядский, красный рот. Его одержимость Герком.  
  
\- Да это и неважно, - тянет Чак, поглаживая большими пальцами бока Саймона под майкой. - Он не трахает тебя… - он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, - похуй на других.  
  
В какой-то момент мелкий понимает, что это идиотская затея. Чарли - редкий говнюк, и пока он собственноручно не раздавит кого-то, кто, вот уж ни хрена себе, стал близок его папаше, на которого он и близко не похож, он не успокоится.  
Чарли качается в такт Саймону, едва заметно вздыхает, когда мелкий касается его члена. Тот, забыв всякий стыд, ерзает на крепких бедрах, курит сигарету за сигаретой до жжения фильтра на подушечках. Не одна лошадь подохла в нем за этот вечер, а он все продолжает смолить, будто в надежде докуриться до чего-то, пока что не понятного ему самому.  
  
\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы Герк тебя трахнул, мелкий? - почти с интересом спрашивает Чак, и вопрос звучит как “ты читал новый комикс про спайдермена?”  
  
Да, Чарли, очень.   
  
\- Хотел бы, чтобы мой старик засадил тебе по самые яйца?  
  
По самые яйца, Чарли. Да.  
  
Как же он ненавидит этого Хэнсена. Как же этот ублюдок его достал своей ненавистью.  
Саймон не глядя ставит стакан на журнальный столик, утопив в остатках грейпфрутового сока воняющий паленым фильтром бычок. Он пшикает, затухая, а потом вдруг начинает вонять еще сильнее.  
Чак гладит его по бедрам, возит ладонями вверх и вниз, наблюдая за чернотой вместо лица Саймона. Телик фоном приправляет их реальность чьими-то ровными, поставленными голосами, но мелкому кажется, что позади стоит кто-то третий. Возможно, это даже Герк, они же о нем говорят, верно?  
Саймон закрывается внутренне - его от этой мысли тошнит. Тошнит оттого, что мистер Хэнсен узнает, как сильно мелкий хочет забраться на его, несомненно, большой, толстый член.  
О боже.   
Это всего лишь новости. Ебучие вечерние новости.  
  
\- Ты представлял, как все будет происходить, Саймон? Представлял, как вы трахаетесь?  
  
Конечно, козел.  
Конечно, блять, нет.  
Ты единственный, кто рядом с Герком в моем сраном воображении. В своих ущербных мыслях Герк трахает тебя, Чарли. Тебя, а не меня.   
  
Саймон дергается, когда Хэнсен пододвигает его поближе к себе, когда тянется к ширинке на штанах, попутно гладя свой член. Мелкий зажмуривается и мотает головой.  
  
\- Что, ни разу не представлял, как Герк пялит тебя в задницу?  
  
Чак ржет, крепко сжимает его бедра и не дает Саймону слезть с себя.  
  
\- Хочешь я помогу? - почти заботливо говорит Чарли. - Раз у тебя так туго с фантазией.  
  
\- Как? - одними губами спрашивает Саймон, но сам уже кладет ладони на горячую грудь перед собой, сминает в кулаках футболку.  
  
\- Помогу тебе представить, мелкий, - на джинсах вжикает молния, Чак тут же лезет Саймону в трусы. - Или ты просто хочешь, чтобы Герк был твоим папочкой? У тебя есть папочка, а, Саймон?  
  
Урод.  
  
\- У всех есть папочка.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто твой папочка, Саймон?  
  
\- Нет, я не знаю.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, - говорит ему Чак на ухо, - так даже лучше. Легче представить, кто мог бы быть на его месте, правда?  
  
Мелкий вдруг проваливается из их диалога куда-то глубоко в себя, где хранятся самые сокровенные желания, где Саймон бережно хранит самые приятные воспоминания. Там и первый скейтборд; там первая драка, закончившаяся для него победой; там первый секс с потрясающей женщиной за “бесплатно” в честь дня рождения; там они с матерью играют в приставку по субботам; там Эрл дает ему в аренду не тот убогий свинарник напротив шиномонтажки, а конуру в самом конце этажа, где очень тихо, и солнце светит только в первой половине дня; там Саймон учится стрелять, и инструктор, который больше его раза в три, зовет его глазастым сукиным сыном и огромной ручищей, которой можно убить с первого раза, ласково треплет по волосам; там первая встреча с мистером Хэнсеном; там мистер Хэнсен; там его руки, его красивая спина; там мистер Хэнсен снимает очередную цель, и Саймон рядом с ним.  
  
Чак одной рукой приподнимает его за задницу, а второй проскальзывает дальше, гладит яйца, потом сплевывает на ладонь и обхватывает член Саймона.  
Сосед за стенкой пылесосит с усердием черной дыры, от едва слышного воя мелкого затягивает в транс.  
  
\- Представь, мелкий, как сильно ты его хочешь, - начинает Чарли, медленно оглаживая головку члена, - представь, что вы здесь одни, никого нет, никто вам не мешает.  
  
Саймон толкается в ласкающую его руку, но ебаный Хэнсен ее вообще убирает, ухмыляется хныканью, когда аккуратно массирует уздечку подушечкой большого пальца.  
  
\- Герк где-то на кухне, занят оружием, - рассказывает Чак; он притягивает Саймона так близко, что тот почти на нем лежит, и если отойти на два шага от дивана, где они сидят, уже ничего не будет слышно. - Ты же видел, как он чистит свое оружие, да? Охуенно, сам никогда не мог насмотреться.  
  
Мелкий горько усмехается на выдохе, почти неслышно, но Чак слышит, он так близко, он все слышит. Он кусает Саймона за мочку уха, лезет рукой под майку - вверх по тощей спине, вниз за резинку трусов, между ягодиц.  
  
\- Он смотрит на тебя, - шепчет Хэнсен, - ты знаешь, что он на тебя смотрит. Когда ты не видишь этого, когда не замечаешь. Смотрит так, как будто прямо сейчас готов повалить тебя на пол и трахать, пока ты не начнешь выть.  
  
Саймон бы сдох на месте от такого взгляда, но такой никогда не был обращен в его сторону. Ни от кого. Ну, если не считать одного водилы-индуса. Он изо всех сил пытается представить, что в словах Чарли есть хотя бы капелька правды. Мистер Хэнсен везет его домой, он приходит к нему ночью, пока он спит. Он смотрит на него и о чем-то думает. Мелкий надеется, что о нем.  
  
\- Он думает, что ты не замечаешь этого, думает, что он тебя не провоцирует, хотя вы оба понимаете, что любой его взгляд, как… как гора чистейшего кокса для тебя, мелкий. Как самый кристалльно-чистый снежок. Невозможно устоять.  
Это точно.  
  
Чак влажно лижет его шею, мягко, но ритмично двигает рукой, так что Саймон весь плывет и растекается на его коленях.  
  
Никогда не думал, что ты так складно умеешь заливать, Чарли.  
  
\- Представь, что ты так хочешь его, что чуешь по запаху. Ты чувствуешь его всем телом, а когда он подходит, тебе нужно все твое никчемное самообладание, чтобы не раздвинуть перед ним ноги в этот же момент.  
  
А потом этот хер замолкает. Сидит дрочит Саймону, спрятав наглую рожу и издевательскую улыбочку ему в плечо, не обращает внимания на свою собственную эрекцию, рассеянно водит пальцами по затылку и по-девчачьи тонкой шее мелкого.  
  
\- Он подходит, - эхом отзывается Саймон всем телом, льнет ближе.   
  
Хрен знает, сколько они валяются на этом диване, возможно пару часов, а может и получаса не прошло. Во всяком случае, дым еще не выветрился, в квартире стоит густой, как вата, кумар. Псина, вероятно, уже сдохла от удушья или видит свой личный, собачий наркоманский сон про горы “педигри” или частокол обоссанных пней.   
  
\- Да, мелкий, он всегда ошивается где-то рядом, потому что ему физически необходимо твое присутствие, и ты знаешь об этом, и это убивает тебя, - громче говорит Чак. - Знаешь почему? Потому что он знает, как ты его хочешь, он знает, что все взаимно, но ни хуя не делает. Звучит, будто ты дорвался до своей кучи кокса, с размаху влетел в нее рожей, а потом оказывается, что ты в противогазе.  
  
Саймону хорошо.  
Чак делает такие вещи с ним, что закрадывается неловкая мысль о долгих годах практики онанизма. Мелкий сам никогда не умел классно дрочить, с оттягом, с чувством, чтобы потом валяться в кровати полностью измотанным оглушающим оргазмом и приходить в себя несколько часов. Он всегда справлялся минуты за две-три, насухую, как будто срочно надо было куда-то бежать или вот-вот тебя кто-то запалит.  
Чак немного поворачивает кисть, и ощущения теперь совсем другие. Еще лучше, еще ярче.  
  
\- И вот вы ходите вокруг да около, но потом тебе просто рвет крышак, Саймон, - признается Хэнсен. - Рвет так сильно, что вместо желания потрахаться, тебе застилает глаза жажда срочно открутить этому уебку башку за все это дерьмо, что он с тобой делает.  
  
Мелкий тихо стонет, потому что Чак сильнее сжимает его, и от лихорадочного шепота, на который срывается Хэнсен, почему-то становится страшно.  
  
\- В какой-то момент ты решаешь, что пора. Ты помнишь, мелкий? Помнишь? Вы одни, вам никто не мешает, - он почти рычит, обхватывает ладонью оба члена и задает невыносимый ритм, от которого Саймон поджимает пальцы на ногах. - Ты ждешь момента, когда он снова на тебя посмотрит, а потом ловишь его взгляд, держишь его, даешь понять, что бежать больше некуда. Тупик. Но Герк…  
  
Тут Чак с силой выдыхает через нос, утыкается мелкому в грудь, не прекращая двигать рукой, потом резко вскидывает голову и второй рукой грубо притягивает мелкого к себе. Он целует Саймона. Это больно, и нихуя на поцелуй не похоже. Хэнсен просто кусает его губы, язык, и мелкий не решается отвечать так же; не встречая сопротивления, Чак отстраняется, вытирает подушечкой пальца чужой рот. У него абсолютно неадекватный взгляд типичного ушлепка, расфокусированный, с полуприкрытыми веками.  
  
\- Герк, он же тот еще засранец, - хмыкает Чак. - Так просто ты до него не доберешься, но ты готов на все, мелкий, не забывай, и ты знаешь, что твое главное оружие - это то, что он хочет тебя так же сильно, как и ты его.  
  
Чак целует его в щеку, и вот сейчас Саймону хочется сдохнуть. Все это заходит куда-то не туда, он почти сочувствует ублюдку, ради которого затеял всю эту херню и проучить которого так хотел. Мелкий практически задом ощущает, как добровольно садится на тот же вертел, и как черномазый шиит-двунадесятник из гейского ада начинает поджаривать их обоих на этом герк-хэнсен-гриле на самом слабом огне.  
  
\- Представь, как ты бьешь его по морде, мелкий, за весь этот блядский цирк с конями, что он устроил. Представь, с какой отдушиной разбиваешь ему нос, как бьешь в ухо, по почкам, как пихаешь в стену. Представь, какое непонимание плещется в глазах у этого козла. Как он почти с испугом уклоняется от хука справа, и ты влетаешь рукой в гипсокартон, выбиваешь пару костяшек, как от боли и злости просто орешь и бросаешься на него.  
  
Он бы убил меня одним ударом, идиот.  
  
Но мелкий понимает, что этот рассказ уже давно не для него. Он мимолетно прослеживает пальцами коросты на костяшках ласкающей его руки и снова закрывает глаза.  
  
\- И Герк срывается, - почему-то очень спокойно и тихо говорит Чак, ускоряет темп, и мелкий еле держится, чтобы не начать двигать задницей в такт этим потрясающим движениям, чтобы не абстрагироваться от этой охуительно интересной байки и не сосредоточиться на ощущениях. - Он пиздит тебя, будто ты сломал ему жизнь. Он бьет тебя с таким отчаянием на лице, будто готов замочить, просто не знает, как сделать это менее болезненно. Он сопротивляется, когда ты снимаешь с него штаны. Он хватается за мебель вокруг, он боится смотреть, как ты берешь у него в рот.  
  
Чак убирает руку с затылка Саймона, облизывает палец и засовывает руку ему в трусы. Когда Хэнсен начинает трахать мелкого пальцем, тот уже не сдерживается и трется о него так остервенело, как о Чака ни одна телка не терлась за всю его жизнь.  
  
\- А потом ты просишь его, мелкий, - и вот теперь в голосе Хэнсена звучит улыбка, он тычется носом Саймону в висок и переходит на сладкий, медленный шепот. - Просто просишь его, чтобы он взял тебя. Говоришь ему, как сильно ты ждал этого сраного момента, и как больше всего на свете хотел почувствовать в заднице его член. Говоришь тихо, как будто по секрету, чтобы никто, кроме него не слышал. Трахни меня.   
  
Трахни меня.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - Саймон всхлипывает.  
  
\- Да, пап, - продолжает Чак. - Пожалуйста.  
  
Герк целует его, валит на пол; впору пожалеть о своем желании, ведь у него такой бешеный взгляд. Но он наоборот раскрывается перед ним, как всегда хотел, раздвигает ноги, принимает в себя, просит еще, сильнее, быстрее. Только не останавливайся. Никогда не останавливайся. Не вздумай. И он подчиняется, а ты чувствуешь эту отдачу, чувствуешь, насколько вся эта хуйня себя окупила.   
  
\- Он не отпускает тебя, мелкий, - Чак стонет, и Саймон чувствует его сперму у себя на животе, на ладони, которой тот продолжает двигать. - Он держит тебя, он никогда тебя не отпустит, теперь ты только его. Слышишь? - рычит Хэнсен, - Он мой.  
  
Саймон кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом, долго и мучительно сладко. Затекшие ноги потом еще долго дрожат, а бедро сводит судорогой.  
Саймон плачет, обнимая Чака за шею. Он не видит холодного, безэмоционального взгляда Хэнсена, устремленного куда-то в пространство. Он не понимает, что между ними произошло.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Да какого хрена... - Герк от досады сбрасывает исходящий вызов. На контакт, забитый в телефоне, как “мексикашка”. Он ушел от Хосе пару часов назад, но забыл уточнить время “одолжения”, которое собирается сделать своему давнему амиго, и пытается дозвониться уже хрен знает какой раз. Тот по каким-то неведомым причинам трубку не берет.  
  
То, что на лестничной клетке по-страшному воняет дурью, а испанский мат и сизый дымок стелются по полу именно из его квартиры, Герк понимает, едва ступив на третий этаж.  
В квартире душно и накурено, но даже сквозь этот дешевый, табачный смрад Хэнсен чует запах спермы. Едва уловимый, но ему, к сожалению, удается его распознать. Кто-нибудь мог бы засчитать это за суперспособность, но только не Герк. Это его слабость. Чувствовать, как пахнет тот сраный факт, что в его квартире не так давно эякулировал мужчина, и это был не он. Дрочить Чак, конечно, очень любит, но предпочитает это делать в одиночестве и подолгу, и к тому моменту, как дома появляется кто-то еще, запах рукоблудия выветривается подчистую.  
А сейчас Герк явственно ощущает непохожее на сына явление, и его это напрягает. Хотя, переступив порог комнаты, он о всех своих смутных чувствах забывает мгновенно.  
  
Под потолком витает туман. Конкретное такое молочное марево, неподвижно висящее в воздухе. Герк заходит внутрь и обреченно вздыхает. От его вздоха дымок на секунду рассеивается, но потом сгущается вновь.  
  
На полу, с одной рукой в трусах, валяется Чак. Он обдолбан. Это Хэнсен видит уже сейчас, не заглядывая в глаза сыну, и без анализа мочи. И это его даже не удивляет. Больше всего Герка сейчас интересует некое туловище, лежащее под пледом на диване. Тело размеренно дышит - очевидно по накурке младший Хэнсен никого не замочил, что, разумеется, не может не радовать. Герк всегда считал (где-то в самой глубине своей грешной души), что лучше накуриваться, чем бухать. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы человек под плотным пологом шмали кого-то убил. Под кайфом вообще хочется всех любить и делиться с миром откровениями, а вот нажравшись хочется покарать человечество, причем в самые короткие сроки и подручными средствами. Даже если в роли человечества выступает абсолютно любой, попавшийся под руку объект.   
Тем не менее, постороннее тело в доме киллера - повод для волнения.   
  
На заднем плане, будто прорезавшийся через помехи на радио голос диктора, доносится копошение Пипиты. Она в комнате Чарли и явно чем-то недовольна.  
  
Герк не рискует пока глянуть под плед, чтобы обнаружить там… не важно что. Он оглядывает гостиную, и всю эту бесовскую реальность венчает, словно вишенка торт, Макс.  
Собака обдолбана, не иначе.  
Со всей невинностью новорожденных бульдогов, Макс, задрав лапу на ведро с водой, смотрит Герку прямо в глаза. И ссыт на Чака.  
В следующую секунду из комнаты Чака вылетает Пипита и начинает охаживать пса половой тряпкой по заднице. Тот срывается с места, как ужаленный, буксует когтями по паркету, вываливая на ходу язык, с обезумевшим взглядом уносится куда-то вдаль, сбивая все на своем пути. Пипита мчит за ним. Они бегают по квартире, пока в конечном счете не оказываются в комнате сына, и Пипита с воинственным кличем не захлопывает за собой дверь.  
От звука захлопнувшейся двери просыпается постороннее тело, и Хэнсен с интересом (все так же молча, не двигаясь с места, боясь усугубить весь пиздец ситуации) смотрит на него.  
  
\- Герк? - показавшийся из-под пледа Саймон сонно улыбается ему, потирает глаз.  
  
Стоило догадаться. Кто еще мог притащить наркотики в этот дом?  
Герк не здоровается, он с гиблым, отдающим мертвечиной взглядом сверлит расстегнутые штаны мелкого, сверлит несколько засохших белесых капель на майке. В его голове эти детали со скрипом начинают коррелировать с рукой Чака в трусах. Они чудовищным образом становятся сейчас в один ряд друг с другом, и Хэнсен не знает, что может быть хуже, чем смутное понимание, кто с кем что делал в его драной квартире, на диване, где он, мать их, долбоебы упоротые, спит.   
  
\- Мистер Хэнсен? - уже осторожно и почти беззвучно окликает Саймон.  
  
Герк молчит. Он слишком поздно допирает, что не закрыл входную дверь, и только что порог его квартиры переступил еще кто-то, блять, посторонний.  
  
Посторонним оказывается сынок Морено. Словно взбесившийся бык на корриде Луис врывается в квартиру с пушкой наперевес. Слава богу ему не хватает ума начать стрелять сразу, подтвердив теорию Герка о манере поведения латиносов в ситуации, когда все хреново.  
  
\- Ты напиздел мне, чувак! - орет тощий мексикашка, тыкая в Герка пистолетом. - Ты понимаешь, что попал, Хэнсен!? Это мой папаша давал тебе поблажки, но я не он, Хэнсен, ТЕБЕ ПИЗДЕЦ!  
  
\- Опусти пушку, малец, мы не обсуждали время выполнения заказа, с чего ты взял, что я тебе напиздел? - в таких ситуациях Герк обычно более красноречив и изобретателен, но не когда в башке туман из ганджубаса. В такие моменты по умолчанию включается дурачок.  
  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, УБЛЮДОК, Я СНЕСУ ТЕБЕ БАШКУ, СНЕСУ НАЧИСТО, УРОД!  
  
\- Успокойся, Луис, - Герк примирительно кивает, соглашаясь с истерикой, и поднимает ладони вверх. - Давай поговорим.  
  
\- Какого хрена ты не замочил моего папашу, а!?  
  
\- Я готовил заказ, - звучит почти убедительно. - Это не секундное дело.  
  
\- Не ври мне! Я знаю, что ты виделся с Хосе, продажный кусок австралийского дерьма!  
  
\- Не кричи, мне нужно было осмотреть дом, чтобы выбрать позицию.  
  
\- Не надо заливать, Герк! Ты не первый раз был у меня дома!   
  
\- Но не на заднем дворе.  
  
\- КУДА ПОШЕЛ!? А НУ СЯДЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ!  
  
\- Тихо, тихо. Сажусь. Успокойся.  
  
\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕТ НАРКОША!?   
  
\- Он здесь ночует, опусти пушку.  
  
Саймон, попытавшийся по-тихому выйти из комнаты, упирается лбом в дуло. Герку странно, что мелкий не обоссался на месте от страха и не упал в обморок. Он просто стоит и пытается что-то узреть в черноте ствола.  
  
\- Ты опять под кайфом, говнюк!?  
  
\- Я… - Саймон с надеждой смотрит на Герка, очевидно, ответа на этот вопрос он не знает.  
  
\- ДА, ТЫ, ТОЩИЙ ХЕР!  
  
\- Нет, я в порядке.  
  
\- СЯДЬ!  
  
\- Герк, зачем он орет? - мелкий двигается аккуратно, избегая резких движений, под прицелом именного позолоченного глока, пока наконец не приземляется на мешок с мусором рядом с Герком.  
  
\- Закрой рот, - шепчет Герк.   
  
Луис нервно ржет, качает головой, а потом, поджав губы, дает мелкому ногой под зад. Тот, сдавленно взыв, отползает подальше вместе с мешком, и в этот момент Герк замечает, что с пола начинает подниматься Чак.  
  
БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ.  
  
\- О-о-о-о, это Чак? - у Луиса горят глаза, и Герк в шаге от того, чтобы не наброситься сейчас на мексикашку, потому что вероятные мыслишки в его башке совсем-совсем не радуют.  
  
Чак еле встает на ноги, и стоит ему поднять взгляд и оценить обстановку, становится понятно - он все еще в полное, беспросветное говно.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Чарли, - выплевывает Луис и тычет стволом прямо ему в грудь. - Давай-ка к своему старику. Двигай!  
  
Чак, не моргая, пялится на свою грудь, куда уперлось оружие, и не двигается с места. Проходит пара мучительных секунд перед тем, как он не поднимая головы спрашивает:  
  
\- Саймон, ты любишь ганплэй?  
  
\- Чарли, иди сюда, - громко говорит Герк, но сын пропускает просьбу мимо ушей.  
  
Саймон хихикает на мешке, пытаясь застегнуть штаны, потом смотрит на Чака:  
  
\- Я не пробовал, Чак.  
  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, УТЫРОК! - орет Луис. Он размахивает пистолетом во все стороны, успевая потыкать им во всех троих за пару секунд.  
  
\- А хочешь? - продолжает Чак.  
  
\- И ТЫ ТОЖЕ ЗАВАЛИ!   
  
\- Саймон, я люблю ганплэй…  
  
\- Чарли, заткнись и подойди ко мне.  
  
\- СЯДЬ, ГЕРК!  
  
\- Спокойно, малец, давай просто уйдем на кухню.  
  
\- Я СКАЗАЛ СИДЕТЬ, СУКА!  
  
\- Окей, окей, остынь.  
  
\- Как-то Герк трахнул меня маузером.  
  
\- РАДИ БОГА…  
  
\- Заряженным?  
  
\- Заткнись, Чарли!  
  
\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ОБА, БЛЯТЬ!  
  
\- Убери от него пистолет, Луис!  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы он трахнул тебя пушкой, мелкий?  
  
\- Я не знаю, Чарли.  
  
\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА!?  
  
\- Я сейчас сам тебя трахну, козел!   
  
\- Тебя не спрашивали, мексикашка. Ты что, тоже хочешь?  
  
\- ВСЕНЕПРЕМЕННО БЛЯТЬ, А ТЕПЕРЬ СЕЛ НА МЕСТО!  
  
Раздается выстрел. На секунду все затыкаются. От резкого хлопка у Чака округляются глаза, и вроде бы он даже очухивается, но нет. Зависает в таком положении, немного отклонившись назад.  
  
\- Вы оба, - снова говорит Луис, кивая на Саймона и Герка, - на кухню! Бегом!  
  
\- Не трогай моего сына.  
  
\- Мне насрать на твоего сраного сына, Герк! - цедит Морено. - Но если он не завалит свое упоротое хлебало, я засуну ему в жопу этот глок и тоже трахну, но только, блять, в последний раз!  
  
\- Успокойся, что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Уже ничего, Хэнсен, - ухмыляется Луис.  
  
\- Тогда какого ты пришел ко мне домой?  
  
\- Забрать свои деньги.  
  
\- Я еще не выполнил заказ, Луис.  
  
\- Уже нечего выполнять.  
  
\- Хосе мертв?  
  
\- Хочешь сделать хорошо - делай сам, Герк, да?  
  
\- Ты грохнул отца!?  
  
\- Все выглядело, как самоубийство.  
  
\- Ты ебнулся!?  
  
\- НУ А ХУЛИ МНЕ БЫЛО ДЕЛАТЬ!?  
  
\- ЧЕГО!?  
  
\- Я знаю, что Хосе сделал встречный заказ!  
  
\- Не делал он ни хрена!  
  
\- Не пизди мне, мать твою!  
  
\- Он просил проследить, чтобы ты вернулся домой, кретин!  
  
\- Тогда где мои бабки!?  
  
БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ БЛЯТЬ. Бабок-то нет.  
  
\- У Хосе.  
  
\- Хосе нет, Герк! И бабок, сука, тоже нет!  
  
\- А я-то тебе их где возьму!?  
  
\- Могу взамен прострелить башку одному из этих утырков, выбирай.  
  
\- Нет, стой!  
  
\- Где деньги?  
  
Часть ушла на новую винтовку, вторая часть - на гражданство Пипите. Прости, мексикашка.  
  
\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ.  
  
\- А кто знает, блять!?  
  
\- Саймон, ты же хочешь моего старика? - из комнаты выползает Чарли и приваливается к дверному косяку.  
  
\- Блять, ты меня достал!  
  
\- Луис, спокойно!  
  
\- КАКОГО ХРЕНА ОТ ТЕБЯ ВОНЯЕТ!?  
  
\- Чак, давай потом…  
  
\- Ты обоссался, долбоеб!?  
  
\- Ты же дрочишь на него.  
  
\- Я ТЕБЯ СЕЙЧАС ЗАМОЧУ, ЗАССАНЕЦ!  
  
\- Пап?  
  
\- Чак, иди к себе.  
  
\- Ты хочешь натянуть мелкого?  
  
\- Я СКАЗАЛ СЪЕБИ С ГЛАЗ МОИХ!  
  
\- Если он сейчас не заткнется, я его грохну.  
  
\- Сай…  
  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ!!!  
  
\- Заче…  
  
\- НУ ВСЕ, СУКА…  
  
\- ЛУИС!  
  
\- Мистер Хэнсен!  
  
\- Отъебись!  
  
\- СЯДЬ, УРОД!  
  
\- НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЕГО!  
  
\- УБЕРИ ОТ НЕГО РУКИ, ЛУИС!  
  
Луис взводит курок и, отпихнув Герка к столу, хватает за грудки Чака и швыряет следом. Младший Хэнсен больше напоминает мешок с картошкой и валится на пол без особого сопротивления. Стукнувшись головой о стул, Чак обмякает, и Морено направляет пистолет на Герка, но потом почему-то медлит. Злорадно ухмыляется.  
Хэнсен понимает, почему, когда дуло вместо него теперь смотрит на его сына.  
  
\- Нет, нет! Луис! Посмотри на меня, блять!  
  
Чак закрывает голову руками, когда Герк срывается с места и просто падает на него в надежде, что успеет прикрыть.  
Саймон орет...  
  
\- МАРИКОН ДЕ МЬЕРДА!!!  
  
Луис успевает выстрелить, прежде чем падает безвольным телом с парангой в башке. Пуля попадает Герку в плечо и пробивает навылет.   
Звон от выстрела резко пропадает, когда Пипита вскидывает руки к потолку, залетает на кухню, по пути выпнув позолоченный глок из руки мексикашки.  
  
\- Карлос!   
  
\- Ола, Пипита.  
  
\- Эркулес! Амбулансья!   
  
\- Никакой амбулансьи!  
  
\- Симон!?  
  
\- ОНА ЕГО УБИЛА!  
  
Чак начинает ржать.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
В ванной чисто, несмотря на все старье вокруг, срок амортизации у которого кончился еще лет десять назад. Так чисто, что Герку больно смотреть. До появления Пипиты белый, больничного вида кафель не блестел и не отражал света. Кое-где на нем даже черная плесень была, гнездилась в уголках, на пересечениях затирки, как сотни сбившихся в кучу сороконожек.   
Из-за грязного кафеля, такого же грязного пола, засаленной занавески, потолка в желтых подтеках и тусклой лампочки, торчащей из стены, ванна походила на общественный туалет. Или на засранный мотельный сортир.  
Раньше здесь не было так… по-домашнему, так уютно. Так нормально.  
Не было бежевого коврика (который по цвету сливается с псиной, и каждый раз это ебучий квест - разглядеть на ковре собаку и раньше времени не остаться без ноги), не было шкафа, куда бы влезло все их немногочисленное барахло, не было корзины для белья, не было сидушки для унитаза.  
Теперь все есть, и Герку странно ощущать волнение за то, что он накапал кровью на пол и на коврик, а не за то, у него сквозная дыра в плече.  
  
\- Герк, я не могу найти, - мелкий роется в шкафу очень деловито, даже торопится, но в упор не видит аптечки, хотя та практически смотрит на него.  
  
Может, потому что аптечка у них в овальной банке из-под мексиканского песочного печенья.  
Хэнсен молчит, сидя на краю ванной. Наблюдает, как Саймон приподнимается на цыпочках, как ворошит стопки полотенец. Хочется спросить “нахрена”, но Герк сдерживает себя. Просто смотрит. На тощие плечи, на маленькую, аккуратную жопу.  
Ну вот.  
  
\- Синяя банка.  
  
Если бы их ванна до сих выглядела, как общественный туалет, то в нее бы вписался и Герк с огнестрелом, и тощий наркоман и даже это подобие сексуального напряжения в атмосфере.  
В разъебанном толкане какого-нибудь грязного притона этот взгляд, прямо на чужую задницу в полуметре от себя, - он бы вписался, он бы был к месту. Он бы вписался туда, где подобная содомия - приятное дополнение к прочему дерьму из криминальных новостей.   
  
Саймон замечает в зеркало, куда устремлен взгляд мистера Хэнсена, он этот взгляд встречает парой секунд позже, повернувшись к нему лицом. И Герк не знает, что за выражение у мелкого в глазах. Оно странно похоже на радость. Хотя больше напоминает неверие. Или испуг.  
Адреналин спадает, и плечо так страшно пульсирует, что Хэнсен, не вытерпев больше, сгибается и сдавленно стонет, зажимает ладонью рану.   
Саймон от волнения не справляется с управлением, роняет банку на пол. Но тут же падает на колени, хватает с пола гармошку из шприцов, стерильные бинты, оранжевые баночки, еще какую-то херь - Хэнсен уже не видит сквозь пелену в глазах. Пальцы у Саймона, как огромные белые пауки, вцепившиеся в медикаменты.   
  
\- Что я должен делать? - спрашивает мелкий, показывая все, что собрал, на вытянутых руках.  
  
Герка мучает тот же вопрос, на самом деле. Только не с аптечкой и не с бинтами. А с телом, блять. Что ему с телом делать? И действительно ли мертв Хосе? И работают ли риэлторские конторы по субботам? И сколько стоит уехать в Калифорнию?   
Больно.  
  
\- Позови Пипиту.  
  
Та, конечно, опять хочет вызвать амбулансью, несмотря на стремительно синеющего мексикашку на полу с ножом в башке, но в итоге соглашается все сделать сама. На ее вопрос “почему Карлос обдолбан” Герк ответа не дает, вместо этого таранит взглядом мелкого, который все так же сидит на полу.  
  
\- Он уже был такой, когда я пришел, - пожимает плечами Саймон.  
  
Научить пиздеть можно любого, весь секрет в том, что надо просто верить в свои слова, тогда даже детектор лжи не просечет подвоха. Мелкий врать не умеет совсем, даже когда пытается, все его тело только и делает, что выдает его. Говорит “да”, а сам мотает башкой из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- Еще раз дашь моему сыну наркоту, я тебя урою, пацан, - в подтверждение этих слов Пипита яростно кивает, не глядя заматывая плечо Герку.   
  
Когда тот пытается закурить, она выхватывает сигарету и тушит в кровавой тряпке.  
  
Раньше ей никто не нравился. Ни Герк, ни Чак, ни тем более мелкий. Со временем она привязалась к Хэнсенам. Очень привязалась. Она теперь даже орет на Чака с любовью, видно по глазам. Но вот мелкий так и остался за гранью. Уже нет былой неприязни, порой даже кажется, что Пипита с удовольствием бы взялась за воспитание Саймона, но чаще ей просто все равно. Есть он, нет его.   
Хэнсен никогда не спрашивал, сколько ей лет, он даже в ее паспорт мельком посмотрел, когда на работу брал, но скорее всего она не намного моложе его матери. Так что должна придерживается примерно таких же взглядов касательно мелкого. Таких, как мелкий.  
“Из сирот редко выходит толк. Считай, пропали, если остались на улице”. Саймон, насколько знает Герк, остался один, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать.  
Пипита не читала ни один комикс про Бэтмена. Поэтому, как и мать Герка, тоже привыкла думать, что бездомные дети, сироты почти всегда умирают очень рано, либо вырастают такими отбросами, что лучше бы умерли в детстве. Саймона она считает отбросом.   
Отбросом, который пытается осквернить тех, кого она вдруг решила пригреть на груди.   
Герк не хочет говорить что-то вроде “мне насрать, что ты гробишь свое здоровье, ты мне никто, но не смей пичкать этой хуйней Чака”. Он не знает, почему. Не знает, почему ему не насрать и почему он не хочет так задевать Саймона, хотя может, и ему бы следовало.  
Так или иначе, где-то в душе он надеется, что места на большой Пипитиной груди хватит и Саймону тоже. Если, конечно, Чак его оттуда не выпнет.  
  
В наказание за прием наркотиков Чак пакует труп. Не то, чтобы он в восторге от этого, ему просто пофигу. Он еще не в себе. В любом случае, вид сына, что-то напевающего себе под нос, аккуратно вытаскивающего из затылка Луиса парангу и вытирающего ее об него же, отвлекает Герка от назойливых мыслей.   
  
\- Ты уже решил, куда деть тело? - мелкий не подходит близко, мало ли. Тем более, что Пипита следит за ним с дивана, готовая в любой момент натравить на него собаку.   
  
\- У Хосе должны быть какие-то связи.  
  
\- Эммм, он вроде мертв?  
  
\- Мы не знаем точно, - говорит Герк, хотя вряд ли, будучи главой мексиканской банды, после пятидесяти пропущенных на оба телефона можно быть живым.  
  
\- Небезопасно держать труп здесь.  
  
\- Ты думаешь? - хмыкает Герк.  
  
\- Соседи могут вызвать полицию.  
  
\- Если уже не.  
  
\- Может, Беккеты? - робко интересуется мелкий, когда замечает, как Чак за каким-то хреном обматывает голову Луису пищевой пленкой.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Братья Беккеты.  
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Чистильщики, - уже увереннее говорит Саймон, подходит ближе. - Лучше них вообще никого нет.  
  
Герк какое-то время стоит молча, словно обдумывая услышанное. Он едва заметно кивает мелкому, когда Чак на кухне начинает делать с телом Луиса нечто, подозрительно напоминающее мумификацию.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Когда-то Саймон и вправду был мелким, но он никогда не был особенно против, если мистер Хэнсен так обращался к нему. Он даже не злился на Чака из-за того, что “мелкий” в его исполнении звучало почти обидно.  
  
Но раньше, еще до того, как по закону Саймон уже мог выпивать, он ненавидел это прозвище. До тех пор, пока в его жизни не появились люди, благодаря которым быть “мелким” Саймону понравилось.  
Его обычно никто не трогал, потому что он был мелким. Щуплым, хилым, слабым, хотя жертвой себя никогда не выставлял. На подначки перекрытых извращенцев отвечал однозначно, периодически даже давал сдачи, если находился какой-нибудь придурок-забияка. Но скорее ему просто очень везло по жизни. После смерти мамы все изменилось. А может и раньше, но Саймону всегда казалось, что именно тогда. В самый разгар переходного возраста.  
Он до сих пор помнит жирного, страшного Гарри - сутенера из их района, в чьем клубе танцевала мама, с какой-то радости решившего, что после ее смерти мелкий будет под его опекой, и распоряжаться всем, что осталось у Саймона, а осталось у него только его тело и мамины долги, этот хрен будет тоже по своему усмотрению. Он забрал мелкого из участка, когда того чуть не упекли за нападение на какого-то бизнесмена. Бизнесмен слишком поздно понял, что зря он решил трахнуть конкретно этого пацана, тем не менее, виноватым все равно остался Саймон. Потому что у бизнесмена деньги были, а у Саймона не было.  
Гарри тогда сказал, что знает, как это исправить.   
  
Саймон до сих пор помнит молодого, красивого парня, лениво оглядывающего выставленный напоказ “товар” - женщин и мужчин, молодых и не очень. “Товара” у Гарри было немного, но весь он был чистый и проверенный: Саймон после того, как его отвезли в публичный дом, несколько раз сдавал кровь на анализы, был у проктолога и уролога.  
“Этот - нетронутый”, - подмигнул красавчику Гарри, ткнув в Саймона пальцем. Постоянным клиентам он делал скидки... или не делал. В зависимости от настроения.  
Красавчик был не тупой, Саймон это сразу понял, хотя Гарри всегда считал и часто говорил, что в таком возрасте все тупые, и что мозг еще по большей части находится в штанах.  
Но тот парень явно выходил за пределы этой идиотской концепции. Он спросил Саймона, сколько ему лет. Гарри за него ответил, что восемнадцать.  
“Будет через два года” - Саймон решил не говорить, только парень и так все просек.  
Он внимательно осмотрел его, потом повернулся к хозяину и сказал “он слишком мелкий”.  
“Поэтому двойной тариф” - осклабился тот.  
Парень согласился, и больше Гарри мелкого не видел.  
  
“Мой брат в шестнадцать выглядел, как ты сейчас”, - сказал тогда Йенси, сидя напротив Саймона в круглосуточной забегаловке, рассматривая торчащий изо рта мелкого пучок картошки фри. Мелкий прожевался и назвал свой реальный возраст.  
Йенси Беккет не выглядел удивленным.  
А потом Саймон познакомился с Райли и долго ржал, потому что тот и в свои двадцать выглядел немногим старше него.  
  
Беккеты не рассказывали, как дошли до такой жизни, и рассказывать не собирались. Саймону предложили просто смириться с тем, что на досуге они разделывают почерневшие трупы, или отвалить.  
“В нашем штате процент смертности второй по величине в США, большая часть - убийства, а значит с целевой аудиторией проблем быть не должно”. Деловой подход и отсутствие здорового отвращения к разлагающемуся белку.  
Беккеты были замечательные, и когда разделывали тело, и когда делили пиццу. Отваливать Саймон не хотел, поэтому к восемнадцати утоп в криминале по самые ноздри. Во многом благодаря братьям.  
Наркотики, оружие, заказные убийства, клининг, проституция. Саймон плавал на дне, как сомик, варился в этой среде с малых лет, не особенно размышляя о возможных последствиях. Мелкому очень везло по жизни. Подался в наемники с отличным зрением, но в силу некоторой неуклюжести и рассеянности стал наводчиком. Деньги хорошие, смутная причастность ко всему происходящему, реклама братьев, затем путь во взрослую, самостоятельную жизнь.  
  
Наркотики начались тогда же. Райли, сидевший на обезболивающих, познакомил с дилером, и с тех пор мелкий начал травиться всякой химией, популярной среди молодежи, с завидной регулярностью. До чего-то серьезного не доходило только благодаря Йенси. Когда Саймон съехал на отдельную хату, то попробовал крек, но не срослось. Что странно, с его-то потенциалом.   
  
Потом появился мистер Хэнсен, и почему-то Саймону захотелось либо закончить передозом, либо податься в качалку. А потом он просто нажрался и как-то забыл, чего же ему все-таки хочется больше. Продолжая при этом оставаться мелким.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Чистка ковровых покрытий! - доносится из-за дверей.  
  
Герк так смотрит, будто мелкий повредился умом. Но Саймон только кивает. Беккеты приезжают вовремя, Чак не успевает выковырять мозг Луису пинцетом для выщипывания бровей, который незаметно тырит из косметички Пипиты.  
  
Саймон в этом деле собаку съел, так что ему достаточно одного взгляда на Райли - тот под кайфом, что почему-то не мешает ему вести себя более менее адекватно. Но с Чаком они все равно сцепляются, когда Беккет пытается подобраться к телу мексикашки, отодвигая младшего Хэнсена ногой. Йенси за каким-то хреном извиняется, оттаскивая буйное рыжее чудовище от своего брата. И кажется, Герку стоит огромных усилий не втащить сыну за все эти мельтешения, он что-то бубнит про “неконтролируемые приступы агрессии с детства”. Судя по бледному лицу и темным кругам под глазами, он будет не против, если Беккеты сделают что-нибудь и с ним тоже, если конечно в их прейскуранте есть что-нибудь, кроме манипуляций с трупами.  
  
Братья переодеваются в защитные комбинезоны, закрываются на кухне и спустя два часа выходят с двумя мусорными пакетами, оставив за собой только едкий, немного кислый запах химикатов, счет на оплату услуг по чистке ковров и визитку. Мелкий провожает их один, потому что Пипита уезжает вместе с собакой домой, Чак наконец-то спит у себя, а Герк настолько слаб после ранения, что едва держится в сознании, подпирая косяки и стены. Правда, сложно назвать сознанием хождение на грани и один открытый глаз.   
  
Саймон чувствует себя очень полезным, несмотря на то, что изначально все его планы со скрежетом помчались по пизде. Первый раз за эти несколько недель накатывает облегчение разрешенной проблемы, и, стоя над раковиной в чистой, уютной ванной комнате мистера Хэнсена, оттирая следы спермы с майки, Саймон поднимает взгляд, смотрит на себя в зеркало и отражение ему неожиданно нравится.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
\- Какого хрена он тут забыл? - Чак с порога начинает орать, хотя это его обычная реакция на положение вещей.   
  
Хуже бы было, если бы он молчал. Молчит, значит будет нападать, как-то так. Кажется, Герк узнал об этом из передачи на “Энимал плэнет”. Или из очередного пассажа австралийской тетки о муже-алкоголике.  
  
Сын только из душа, и пока он топил соседей, разыгрывая сам с собой сцену из “Крестного отца”, пришел обсаженный Саймон. Мелкий потоптался в дверях, рассматривая Герка, лежащего на диване в одних трусах, а потом сел на стул и стал качаться. Герк часто видел наркотики в людях, и всегда они были разные, иногда помноженные на алкоголь, иногда еще на что-нибудь. Этот экземпляр напоминал экстази и дешевое разбавленное клубное бухло. В таком возрасте большего и не надо, если ты не охотник до границ бытия или поехавший гречник. Саймон в этом плане выходил на продвинутый уровень, но до маэстро баяна ему было еще далеко.  
Герк для себя решил, что ему по барабану, под чем Саймон. Пока он не крадет его бабки, его технику или его оружие, и пока он спокойно качается на стуле и никого не трогает, - он желанный гость, даже если это до задницы бесит Чака.  
  
\- Иди к себе, - лениво отзывается Герк, не отвлекаясь от телика и потягивая пиво. - Саймон устал.  
  
\- Я, блять, вижу, как он устал, - Чак, придерживая одной рукой полотенце, подходит к парню и пихает его в плечо. Тот, естественно, падает со стула, но подниматься не спешит, просто валяется на полу, что-то бубнит и лыбится. - Чем ты опять обдолбался, мелкий хуесос?   
  
\- Оставь его, - уже громче говорит Герк, и в этот раз сын слушается, закатив глаза, идет к себе.  
  
После Чака в ванной всегда потоп, и сейчас на голом, дощатом полу мокрые следы его ног. Вообще-то там лужи, будто посреди квартиры разлился Ганг, но старший Хэнсен привык называть вещи своими именами и не раздувать из мух слонов.  
  
Саймон не поднимается, ковыряя пальцами кусок ковра под мордой, и Герк, тяжело вздохнув, затаскивает его к себе на диван, даже не пытаясь посчитать, на какую сумму мелкий сожрал сегодня химии, если учесть, что жилье у Эрла одно из самых дешевых в квартале.   
  
Плечо немного саднит, но рана быстро затягивается, вместо бандажей теперь только марлевая повязка на пластыре. Саймон неподвижен, редко моргает и пустыми, безжизненными глазами смотрит в потолок. Сердце у него стучит, как у разнервничавшегося грызуна.  
  
\- Мистер Хэнсен, я где-то проебал ключи, - говорит пацан.  
  
\- Завтра найдешь.  
  
Саймон поворачивает голову к Герку, смотрит на его плечо, и на секунду его взгляд становится осмысленным, немного извиняющимся, но потом левый глаз снова косит, и Саймон приобретает свой привычный пришибленный вид.  
  
\- Чак злится, да?  
  
\- Нет, Чак спит.  
  
“Нет, блять! Я не сплю, потому что этот обсаженный козел все еще здесь!” - доносится из другой комнаты, потом слышен удар. Паранга, воткнувшаяся в стену.  
  
\- Не обращай внимания, - уже тише говорит Герк, слегка улыбнувшись, - как очередное собеседование?  
  
Кажется, мелкий так сильно ждал этого вопроса, что готов расплакаться. На лице опять эта дебильная улыбка, и Саймон начинает тереть глаза и глубоко вдыхает.  
  
\- Я старался отвечать… ну типа подробно, мне сказали, будет круто, если я буду находить ответы на любые их вопросы, даже если нихуя не понимаю, понимаешь?  
  
Нет.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда им будет казаться, что я типа умен. Но, по-моему, я немного увлекся, одна тощая баба перебила меня, а я как раз начал рассказывать о жизненных принципах.  
  
\- Так ты им понравился?  
  
\- Вроде бы, - Саймон криво улыбается и пожимает плечами, - они сказали, что “почтальоны должны обладать сильным навыком межличностного общения”.  
  
О да. Попиздеть ты любишь.  
  
\- Таким, как у тебя? - Герк почему-то не уверен, что этот парень сможет когда-нибудь стать почтальоном. Он бы даже в Макдональдс его не пустил. А почтальон должен сдать тест на наркотики и пройти полное медицинское обследование. Он должен быть внимательным, вежливым, должен быть в состоянии поднять 70-фунтовую посылку и иметь водительские права. А мелкий может только долбить, держать жертву на прицеле и толкать наркоту. Да и с памятью у него не все гладко. То, что Саймон сбил инструктора по вождению, Герк даже в счет не берет.  
  
\- Надеюсь, - Саймон поворачивается на бок, к Герку лицом, и начинает рассматривать его промежность, даже не без палева, просто беззастенчиво гипнотизирует взглядом.  
  
Хэнсену неуютно, он сгибает ногу в колене, чтобы мелкому не было видно.   
  
\- Спи, - говорит он.  
  
Через какое-то время пацан прикрывает веки, вяло копошится в одеяле и замирает, и Герк надеется, что Саймон наконец-то заснул. Разумеется, он понимает, что заблуждается, что кило синтетики внутри мелкого в любой момент может прорвать дамбу алкогольной цветомузыки, и тот опять начнет пиздеть. Так что лучше побыстрее убрать все раздражители и принять позу окоченевшего трупа. Герк возит рукой по дивану, нашаривает пульт и выключает дурацкий зомбоящик. Мелкий в этот момент, конечно же, подрывается из-за перемен в атмосфере, но, получив градусами в башку, снова падает обратно на подушку.  
  
\- Полегче, а то еще блевать начнешь, - предупреждает Герк, укладываясь рядом, для верности хлопает Саймона по бедру.  
  
Он слишком поздно осознает, насколько сильно этот жест мог показаться двусмысленным. Он прекрасно знает о всех этих взглядах украдкой, о всех мыслях Саймона, бегущих рекламной строкой вдоль его лба каждый раз, когда он просто сидит рядом и пристально смотрит на пальцы Герка или на его грудь. Мелкий отчаянно хочет, чтобы на него обратили внимание в этом смысле. Хэнсен только не может понять, почему Саймон до сих пор просто не взял и не попросил? Не то чтобы Герк тут же метнулся его трахать. Просто... странно.  
  
\- Я не хочу блевать, Герк, - чистосердечно шепчет Саймон и вздыхает, - я хочу трахаться.  
  
А, ну, собственно, вот.  
  
Мелкий непослушными руками начинает расстегивать штаны, и Герк с обреченным вздохом нащупывает на стенке выключатель. Тусклый, желтый свет озаряет диван, на котором, запутавшись в одеяле, пытается раздеться Саймон.  
  
Герк прикидывает варианты, и первый, где по логике вещей трахаться будут с ним, немного настораживает, хотя второй, с соло Саймона в паре футов от него - тоже особого веселья не приносит. От этой мысли великовозрастный военный в отставке Геркулес Хэнсен вдруг ощущает себя школьницей в гольфиках, на которую тайно дрочит под столом учитель химии. Ему хочется поверх гольфиков натянуть костюм химзащиты.  
  
Мелкий сбрасывает одеяло на пол, пыхтит, стягивая джинсы с узких, бледных бедер вместе с трусами. Дрыгает ногами, чтоб сбросить их.  
  
За невменяемыми всегда так смешно наблюдать, но у Герка этот пацан вызывает больше умиления и какой-то невнятной теплоты внутри, особенно когда тот высоко задирает длинные ноги, сгибает их в коленях, чтоб снять с себя носки и запустить в неизвестном направлении.  
Только умиление болезненно резко сменяется приливом острого, тяжелого, как последствия лоботомии, возбуждения. Герк, вместо того, чтобы смотреть, как Саймон стягивает носки, смотрит на его голую, бледную задницу.  
  
Саймон переворачивается на живот, выскальзывая на ходу из майки, и Герка клинит. Страшно клинит от вида доступного, молодого тела. Он бесконтрольным движением, будто раньше уже так делал с ним, кладет ладонь между маленьких, аккуратных ягодиц, слегка надавливает, гладит, сжимает. Кожа под ладонью такая мягкая и горячая, что аж зубы сводит.  
  
\- У тебя есть резинка, Герк?   
  
\- Есть, - мягко отвечает Хэнсен, растягивая гласные, и сам в шоке оттого, как вдруг меняется его голос.  
  
Вообще-то ему нечасто перепадает с посторонними, с его-то графиком работы, и гондоны-то вовсе не его, разумеется, а Чака, но когда нет сил оторвать глаза от жопы, которую, судя по виду, до него еще никто и не трогал, уже попросту насрать. Вот почему Саймон все это время телился и только слюни пускал.  
  
Герк нависает над мелким, чудом балансирующим на грани между наркотическим забытьем и реальностью, чтобы перелезть через него и по-быстрому сгонять до ванной, где точно была пачка презервативов, но в вдруг замирает, упирается локтями по бокам от Саймона и от души вжимается в его задницу. Мелкий тихо мычит, когда Герк задевает щетиной его шею, медленно трется пахом, так что член под трусами оказывается зажат между ягодиц, и похоже до ванной-то Хэнсен и не дойдет.  
  
\- Герк, подожди, - Саймон поворачивает голову, очевидно, понимая, что вот прямо сейчас ему и присунут, - в кармане, у меня в кармане есть.  
  
\- Да, да, сейчас.  
  
На остатках человеческого самообладания, пока мозг еще в силах сдерживать бешеный натиск животной похоти, Хэнсен дотягивается одной рукой до джинсов на полу, шарит по карманам и достает из заднего блестящую, мятую упаковку. А потом все. Кажется, трусы сдувает ветром.   
  
“Надышался парами этого психотропного дерьма”, - думает Герк, раскатывая резинку по члену. В ушах стучит кровь, стоит у него так крепко, будто ему далеко не сорок с лишним. И забыв про все на свете, просто утонув в предвкушении обалденного траха, Герк подхватывает мелкого за бедра и, задрав ему одну ногу, засаживает сразу, медленно, но до конца.  
  
Саймон орет.   
  
В следующую секунду открывается дверь в комнату, выходит Чак.  
  
\- Какого хуя тут…  
  
Мелкий жалобно скулит, впившись пальцами в мощные бедра Хэнсена, пытается сдержать рваные толчки, которыми тот вбивает его в диван, но не может, только вскрикивает, когда Герк, не щадя, толкается слишком глубоко.  
  
\- Пап?  
  
\- Иди спать, Чарли, - хрипит Герк.  
  
\- Чаа-а-а-ак, - стонет Саймон, приподнимает голову с подушки и мутными глазами смотрит на младшего Хэнсена, - Чак.  
  
\- Ему больно.  
  
\- Нихуя ему не больно, он обдолбан! - рявкает Герк, но почему-то останавливается.  
  
У Герка мокрая спина, раскрасневшееся лицо, он нервным движением стирает ладонью влагу с верхней губы, лихорадочно оглядывает распластанного по дивану Саймона, тоже мокрого, как мышь.  
  
Тот, как ни странно, не в отключке, слабо пытается пошевелиться, но только хныкает и вертит задницей. Хэнсен с трудом заставляет себя вытащить член и встать на колени. Ноги дрожат от напряжения, и он чувствует, как неминуемо откуда-то издалека несется с бешеной скоростью товарника понимание всей ситуации, отвращение к себе, что воспользовался, стыд, осуждение и вероятная обида со стороны сына. Едва различимый шепот крепкого пива в затылке такой неразборчивый, что Герк еле расшифровывает заветное “еби быстрее”.   
  
Особенно осторожным Герк не был, но между ног у парня все в порядке, смазка, правда, не помешала бы. И тут сзади под весом еще одного тела прогибается диван, Чак что-то бросает. Это прозрачный флакончик с дозатором.   
  
Мысль, что Чак попытается зарубить их обоих парангой за этот бесцеремонный секс, голову Герка удивительным образом минует. Вместо этого закрадывается легкое неверие - сын хочет присоединиться. Хэнсен вдруг вспоминает события трехнедельной давности, и викторину “кто из вас, засранцы малолетние, недоговаривает?” он решает провести… завтра.  
  
А пока он переворачивает Саймона на спину, широко разводит ему ноги; Чак берет голову мелкого и устраивает у себя на коленях. Смазка прохладная и приятно пахнет, Герк не жалеет, выдавливает побольше. Мелкий, к слову, больше не хнычет, только тихо вздыхает и постанывает, когда скользкие пальцы осторожно поглаживают между ягодиц, вверх-вниз, проникают внутрь и начинают двигаться; медленно, безболезненно, так что ему теперь, кажется, действительно хорошо.   
  
\- Эй, - Герк тихо зовет его, почти неслышно, но Саймон приоткрывает глаза, внимательно, насколько вообще можно внимательно смотреть, будучи таким обдолбанным, глядит на него. - Нравится?  
  
Тот кивает, закидывает руки назад, касаясь мелко дрожащими пальцами Чака, который перебирает его взмокшую челку.  
  
\- Еще?  
  
Кивок.  
  
В этот раз Герк уже не набрасывается, как дикарь, подхватывает парня под коленями, входит постепенно, покачиваясь, каждый раз проникая глубже, пока, наконец, не прижимается яйцами к мокрой от пота и смазки заднице.  
  
Саймон дышит ртом, закатывает глаза, пребывая уже скорее где-то там, чем здесь. В те моменты, когда он видит Чака вверх ногами над головой, сознание к нему возвращается, но потом снова куда-то уплывает. Саймон шарит рукой, натыкается на еще один стояк и по-идиотски, пьяно улыбается.  
  
\- Хочешь я отсосу тебе, Чарли? - спрашивает он.  
  
Чака долго уговаривать не надо, особенно если дело касается внеплановой ебли, хотя систематической она у него тоже никогда не была. Он откатывается в сторону - голова Саймона безвольно падает с колен на диван - почти рывком сдирает с себя боксеры. Чак хитро скалится, и Герк уже примерно понимает, чем это все закончится.  
  
Младший Хэнсен становится на четвереньки ровно над головой Саймона, мазнув головкой члена по его ярким, влажным губам, и выгибается в пояснице, чтобы и у Герка тоже было, чем заняться.  
  
Но Герк только ухмыляется, не дожидается, пока Саймон прекратит вяло облизывать член и нормально возьмет в рот, наклоняется ближе и кусает Чака за ягодицу. Чувствует, как сын напрягает мышцы; он шипит, но Герк видит улыбку, и сам улыбнувшись прижимается приоткрытыми губами к сжатому анусу, гладит отверстие кончиком языка, и теперь сын только тяжело сопит, уткнувшись лбом в кулак.   
  
Герк долго вылизывает его, едва надавливая языком, пока Чак не начинает вздрагивать и нетерпеливо толкаться Саймону в горло. Тогда Герк отстраняется, перехватывает мелкого поудобнее и задает такой бешеный темп, что молчать Саймон уже не может - он срывается на утробное мычание и стоны, и все это с членом Чака во рту. Последний от каждого звука почти дергается. Уже будучи на грани оттого, что Саймон теперь просто хрипло орет, чуть ли не захлебываясь в собственной слюне, которая течет по скулам, капает на простынь, Чак сам глухо стонет и подается задницей назад.  
  
Наклонившись, Герк мягко водит языком, как будто лакает молоко, но, дождавшись, когда Чак снова судорожно толкнется в горло Саймону, начинает беззастенчиво трахать его языком, настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно. И Чак кончает, еле удерживаясь в коленно-локтевой, собирая всякую чушь, нечто среднее между “мать твою, господи” и “блядьблядьблядь”, переживая внутри не просто оргазм, а нечто психологически тяжелое.  
  
Герк сам буквально в секунде от разрядки, последний раз лизнув Чака между ягодиц, садится на пятки, вынимает член и стягивает резинку. Нескольких движений хватает, чтобы спустить мелкому на живот. Немного отдышавшись, Герк быстренько отдрачивает Саймону, пока тот случайно не вырубился в процессе. Мелкий кончает еще милее, чем раздевается, с тихим всхлипом, вцепившись Герку в запястье, с таким выражением, будто не ел две недели, а теперь добрый человек привел его к шведскому столу. Потом Саймон, конечно, откидывается, и если раньше он вроде как не спал, то сейчас уже точно можно сказать: недоступен до пяти вечера следующего дня. Хэнсен, глянув на отвернувшегося к стенке Чака, берет тощего пацана на руки и уносит в комнату сына.  
  
Саймон висит в его руках, как тряпичная кукла, и тяжело дышит. Сгрузив его на постель, Герк пару секунд стоит рядом, не зная, что делать дальше. Когда Саймон вытягивается по струнке, подминая под голову подушку, и поворачивается к мистеру Хэнсену этой невыносимо притягательной жопой, последний не выдерживает - ложится рядом.  
  
“Пока не заснет”, - обещает себе Герк. И мелкий, будто услышав это, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
  
Саймон ничего не говорит, просто смотрит и видимо ловит себя конкретно в этом моменте, которого ждал целую вечность. Иногда он дотрагивается до Герка, то коленом колена, то кончиками пальцев взмокшей груди, обводя повязку. В конце концов Хэнсен не выдерживает всей этой сопливой нерешительности, притягивает мелкого ближе, и Саймон едва успевает вскинуть голову, как Герк его целует. Мелкий не знает, так ли Герк целует своего Чарли, он же никогда не спрашивал, но даже если не так, то это все равно самый лучший поцелуй в мире. Потому что мистер Хэнсен всегда все делает по высшему разряду.  
  
Убивает. Трахает. Целует. Готовит. Выгуливает собаку и поливает кактус. Ест. Чистит оружие.  
  
У него солоноватые от пота губы, горячие, мягкие, которые двигаются медленно и властно, мелкому даже делать ничего не надо, Герк не оставляет шанса для проявления инициативы. Саймону хочется, чтобы Герк облизал его с ног до головы, Саймону хочется сосать его язык и задыхаться от его поцелуев. Но то ли мистер Хэнсен просто устал, то ли специально не делает этого. Целует его без языка, одними губами. Это бесспорно потрясающе, но мелкий чувствует себя недостаточно взрослым, чувствует себя тем, до кого снизошли. Это ужасно обидно, но Саймон терпит. Ведь несмотря на все это, мистер Хэнсен сейчас с ним, обнимает и целует его, и десять минут назад Герк трахал его. Его, а не Чарли.   
  
“Можно засчитать за победу”, - думает мелкий, где-то на задворках сознания отмечая, что спать в обнимку не совсем удобно, шея затекает. Но это, конечно, если ты не вмазался перед этим, как в последний раз.  
  
Вернувшись, Герк собирает разбросанные по комнате шмотки, съедает выпавшую из кармана джинсов мятную конфетку, нашаривает полупустую пачку сигарет, делает нычку за теликом, потом аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить уже посапывающего Чака, пристраивается на краю дивана. Робким движением чуть оттягивает одеяло, укрываясь по пояс.  
  
Сын, почувствовав, что не один, поворачивается и подкатывается Герку под бок. Они лежат тихо, молча первые несколько минут, пока сопящий Чак, наконец, не наваливается сверху и не целует Герка. Мягко обхватывая губами его губы, облизывая их, видимо, выражая так благодарность за отличный секс. Он ни о чем не спрашивает, заранее зная, что ответа не последует.  
  
\- На вкус как… - начинает Чак, отстранившись.  
  
\- Как твоя жопа? - хмыкает Герк, и сын больно тычет его в ребра.  
  
\- Как мятная конфета.  
  
\- У Саймона взял, - бормочет Хэнсен, из-под ресниц глядя на блестящее от пота лицо Чака, протягивает руку и, не боясь, что по ней тут же врежут, гладит большим пальцем по щеке.  
  
\- Там еще были? - сын лениво моргает, не дергается и даже не шипит проклятий.   
  
Герк обсох, кожа больше не влажная и прохладная. Отец теплый, мягкий, как и он сам, и Чак никогда себе не признается, но просто так валяться в постели, соприкасаясь всеми частями тела, обнимая друг друга - это ебаное блаженство для него, иногда это даже лучше, чем полноценный трах.   
  
\- Нет, только сигареты.  
  
Оставшись без конфеты, Чак решает насладиться хотя бы ее остатками и забирается на Герка верхом. Когда отец укрывает их сверху одеялом, сын снова его целует.


End file.
